The Angel's Darkside
by LMT47
Summary: In small little village Lovino and Feliciano lived safely. Their Grandfather guarded it from the beasts and demonic being that plagued the wilderness around it. When he dies and Lovino is forced by his brotherly duty to keep Feli safe what old companion will rip his world to shreds?
1. Chapter 1

LMT47: I know I am going to be chewed out by my readers from my other stories that I have not updated in FOREVER! But honestly I've had this story (and many more) waiting to be uploaded. It's also on AO3 under LadyIDK. Any how, first Spamano please point out any errors seeing as how this is a Beta-less story and I make no specific promises about updates. The best I can do is "You'll get it when you get it."

* * *

"Fratello~, Fratello~," cried a young voice. He chased down a boy who looked just like him. They were the Vargas brothers, the younger being the one to call out to the older. They were famous and infamous in the small village.

The Younger, Feliciano was kind and sweet. He sang sweet songs, was slightly dim, but he welcomed everyone he met with warm smiles. He helped to cook and clean in houses all around, and he painted marvelous works. While many liked the young twelve-year-old, they were deterred by the older Vargas.

Barley sixteen with a fiery and mean glare, Lovino was infamous for his short temper and sharp tongue. No one was spared from his harsh words and bitter attitude, he was lazy and violent, he broke things and many people wanted nothing to do with him. Some had even considered throwing him out of the town at one point since he seemed nothing but a burden, but his grandfather, a great man who had protected their village from monsters, refused to let them do so.

The great Romulus loved both of his grandsons dearly, while he nurtured Feliciano more, almost in a favoring way, he did so mainly because the poor boy had a fragile personality and was ready to cry at a moment's notice. He needed his stronger willed brother to take care of him. Though the town wasn't happy to be stuck with the rude Vargas brother, they didn't fight with Romulus. He was an ex-soldier from their country's army. Someone strong enough to protect them from the dark beasts and abominations that hid in the woods throughout their country. He single-handedly stood up to the vile creatures that had plagued the village for centuries before he'd shown up, though it came with a price.

Because he had to protect the small town alone it caused him to be away from his precious grandsons, leaving the two to take care of themselves for the most part. He stayed with them when he could but unable to leave the small cabin outside of the town. The small village of Hetalia sat in a wide meadow big enough to hold the small houses and a few shops, and then farmland at the back of the town before the land literally dropped off to a steep cliff. At the bottom was nothing but the dark and cold waters of the sea and rocks sharpened from years of the waves hitting them.

However, Romulus's protection was nothing but a past notion now. For ten years, from when he arrived with his little grandsons to the past winter, he had taken care of the village. Winter was the only time of the year that Romulus could tear himself away from his post, winter managed to force even the evil beings of the forest away. This past winter, though, Romulus died of illness, only a week or so after returning to his boys. It had happened so rapidly that it was too late for the town's doctor to do anything. For the first few days Romulus had been as healthy as always, but then he started coughing and then he could no longer force himself to leave the house or his bed. Feliciano had spent almost every day taking care of his grandfather, being allowed to skip work while Romulus's condition continued to worsen.

Lovino didn't, he would visit his Nonno from time to time but he couldn't force himself to see his father figure of ten years waste away. It was almost ironic how such a strong and revered soldier who had gone into countless battles and fought off numerous monsters with ease would meet his end to the hands of sickness. People gave him cold stares when they noticed how the older Vargas brother seemed to go about his day normally while a member of his family so close to him was dying. He wouldn't expect them to understand, especially because they didn't realize what it really meant to him and Feliciano, but Lovino did, without even having to be told.

Romulus died the first day it snowed, the official signal that winter had started and that the town was safe for a few months. Snow usually comforted the town's people, but now it symbolized nothing but impending doom. By the time winter began to end, months after the Vargas brothers had buried their grandfather, half the town had left. They had abandoned their homes, carrying mainly essential things to survive the travel to the closest city with a few personal items. That left only the few who were too old, too young, too poor, or too weak to leave left. It wouldn't be long until the beasts of the forest came back, and noticed that the cabin of the one obstacle that stood between them and the town was gone and that no one would stop them, but Lovino had another plan.

The older brother hadn't been good at much, his brother excelled at everything that Lovino failed at. Art, music, cleaning, cooking, people skills, but Lovino had been the only one trained by their grandfather in fighting and protecting. Now that wasn't his special talent or anything, he knew how much of a pathetic warrior he was compared to his grandfather, but he was still better than his brother who couldn't look at an injured animal let alone fend off monsters. Lovino was the only one who knew how to use his grandfather's weapons and protection charms, so Lovino took it upon himself to take his grandfather's place. Only for a short while, he had sent letters with the families that had left requesting the government send help to at least get the rest of the town's people out, Lovino only had to hold the beasts off until help came. He hoped.

"Fratello~!" Feliciano cried again, the thirteen year old boy chasing after his brother with tears and snot running down his face.

"Fuck," Lovino groaned. He thought he had left early enough to avoid this. He had broken the news to his brother a while ago and ever since the boy had tried to convince his brother not to go and to stay with him. "Feli! Go back!" His baby brother paid no attention to Lovino's harsh snap and ran right into him, wrapping his arms around his brother tightly.

"You can't go! Y-you can't! Stay," Feliciano wailed. Lovino sighed and cautiously wrapped his arms around his brother frowning when he saw his arms involuntarily twitch.

"Ch, you know I have to go, I'm just buying time," Lovino reminded trying to keep his voice from sounding irritated. "If the cabin looks abandoned then they won't hesitate to attack." He paused and frowned, honestly he should have sent his brother with a family that had escaped but he couldn't. Plenty offered and one family almost did so by force. Lovino didn't want to be separated, he felt twice as protective of his fratellino as has ever, he was the last bit of family he had. Feli didn't want to be separated either.

"But what if they notice you're not Nonno?" he questioned. Lovino resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There would be no _if_, the brutes would know the second they saw him. Lovino may look like his grandpa but he was almost forty years younger and a fraction of the man's size. His grandfather had been tall and muscular, a giant man, whereas Lovino was short and slim, hell he and Feli both had been mistaken as girls when they first arrived to the village. That mishap was _quickly_ fixed though. "And what about your arms and legs, fratello you know how to fight with weapons but you limbs…"

He was talking about how Lovino's arms and legs would twitch and shake involuntarily. It was a big part of why he was so clumsy. He hadn't always had the disease. He obtained it after an incident had happened in the woods. When he was a child he had snuck in to them. It was back when he had an imaginary friend. Except the friend hadn't been imaginary dammit! Lovino had met someone in the woods a long time ago and become friends with them, a hermit. Lovino couldn't remember much of him since he had been so young, but he remembered he had a garden and had been mean at first, being offended at Lovino for his attitude most likely. But the hermit had started not to mind and even enjoyed the boy's company and Lovino likewise, though he would never admit it.

Lovino had gotten close to the boy, who couldn't have been but a few years older than Lovino at the time, almost looking up to him as much as his grandfather but there was a different feeling to it. Perhaps because they hadn't been blood to him, the guy had gotten attached though, often jokingly saying that if everyone in the village hated Lovino so much then Lovino should stay with him, that they could just run-off. Lovino had felt happy when the guy had said that but a little hollow as well, the guy had never met Feli. Lovino held no resentment to his brother for what he had determined a fact long ago. Everyone would hate him but love Feliciano. Lovino had retorted sarcastically and the boy suggested that he should just kidnap Lovino instead then.

The last time the hermit, who Lovino eventually nicknamed España for some reason, the guy had said something about how Lovino needed to be protected from his own kind. The guy had often said stuff about how he could protect Lovino, and in fact would. And then fire. The part of the forest where the guy lived had caught fire, he remembered because he had been there, asleep inside the house at the time. He had passed out from the smoke and had woken up in his grandfather's cabin, with a worried Feli looking over him and an angry Nonno who bitched at him forever about it.

After that his arms and legs would twitch and shake, the doctor had spouted something about it but said it wouldn't kill him. It made holding a sword and fast movement difficult for him but Lovino had gotten used to it. But now wasn't the time to be worrying about any of that. Right now he had a sobbing Feliciano to take care of and reassure. He pushed the boy of gently.

"You'll be staying with Lili's family for a while alright? Per l'amor di dio non causare loro alcun problema, va bene?" Lovino held his brother at arm's length as he said this in their native tongue that their grandpa had taught them. He had said it was an important part of their heritage and future, whatever the hell that meant. Feli sniffled and nodded. "I'll be home before fall," Lovino reassured, though he couldn't be certain of that. It all depended on if help came.

"Take care of yourself! If you get hurt or-"

"I'll be fine Feli!" Lovino yelled exasperated, he was sure no one could tire him out this quickly but his brother. With one last hug Lovino picked up a bag that held his clothes and walked off, feeling his baby brother's gaze on him until he disappeared from the younger's sight. The cabin his grandfather stayed in was about a half mile walk from the village. He'd only seen it once but still knew what it looked like, plus it would be the only piece of shelter out here.

After walking for a half hour he spotted it. The small, gray-stone building almost looked homely. Lovino knew it would have at least one window and there would be just enough room for him to live in with a couple of basic luxuries, like a fireplace to cook food in and stay warm with. The town's people would bring him a month's worth of food at a time, and there would also be a small lake near the house with fresh water. When he got to the little wood door of the house he had to push in on it with a lot of force. It needed some oil for the hinges. Inside he took note of everything he could see. It was small inside and out and Lovino felt claustrophobic and he wasn't even fully inside. The wood floor was covered in dust, as was everything else. There was a bed with a plain set of sheets that looked neither welcoming nor warm against the far wall to his right. Directly across from him was a fire place that looked perfect for cooking and drying clothes, he didn't see and lamps or other lights so he assumed that he'd be having no electricity and that the hearth was also his only source of light for when it got dark. Fucking perfect.

This would mean Lovino would have to chop wood today if he didn't want to be blind and cold tonight. A few feet away from the fireplace was the rest of the kitchen. It wasn't much nut would do. To his left, up against wall with the window that looked out to the front towards the woods was a medium sized desk, and against it was a few swords, and ax for chopping wood, and a broom for cleaning. When he stepped in and took a closer look he also saw a wash board and some clothes at the bottom of a barrel. Lovino's scowl only deepened.

Lovino was notorious for his laziness. He liked to sleep in and ignore his chores that the villagers had tried giving him. At first he had actually tried doing them despite his laziness and wanting to ignore them, but when the town complained about how poorly he did them he basically said, "To hell with them you ungrateful bastards! I didn't want to do them anyway, if you're going to bitch then I won't!" He had then proceeded to ignore everyone who asked him to do something despite their threats. He would just verbally abuse them and scream his head off till they left him alone or beat him up.

Lovino sighed and rubbed the palm of his hand into his face. He might as well try to clean the place up before he got to work as the villages new and less qualified guard. He figured he didn't have long to set up barriers and traps until the beasts of the woods returned. He wasn't much in combat, but he was smart in setting traps and planning ahead. He was only buying time though, time that could run out at any second.

* * *

It had been two weeks now. The day he first arrived Lili, a young blonde girl who was kind and shy who he and Feli had grown up with, brought him a month's worth of food and multiple packets of seeds.

"For a garden, if you'd like to plant one that is," she answered when Lovino had blankly stared at them. "Feliciano said to bring you some." Lovino couldn't help the small smile that tugged the corners of his lips up. He rarely smiled, almost never really, and Lili's eyes widened and then softened. She had watched the Vargas brother's grow up and knew that Lovino wasn't that bad, he could be mean to the adults and other children, even his own brother but his eyes gave away his emotions and she realized a while ago that when he would snap it was to cover up his embarrassment or sadness.

She never showed any interest in the boys, they were only and would only ever be friends, but she wouldn't deny how beautiful the two both looked. Even if they were men and that word didn't or shouldn't have been used like that for them. Lovino's scowl ruined his pretty face though. After exchanging a few words she had left, and Lovino began his temporary life of solitude.

Two weeks went almost painfully, Lovino mused silently from where he was drawing a protection seal on the ground. Ten more to go and he would be done. He had researched barrier seals and protection charms during the winter. His grandfather, who was strong enough, opted for and offensive defense he'd found out. Lovino wasn't exceedingly strong so he hoped the barriers he'd set up all over the place would work and make up for his faults. "Damn, monster bastards," Lovino grumbled under his breath as he stood and began walking to the spot where he'd have to place another one.

The more time that passed the more irritable Lovino became. He'd been doing this and setting traps for what felt like an eternity. He couldn't sleep in like he used to because the sun would pour in through the curtain-less window and wake him up at first light. He hadn't gotten the energy up to try and plant a garden and found that the lake where he got his water from was a lot farther than he had thought.

He refused to go a night without a bath so an evening habit of getting water for one became a ritual. He had yet to see any beings from the woods but for some reason had begun to feel a strange chill from it. He was positive he was being watched. Curious stares most likely.

They were probably wondering where Nonno was, and what their chances were at getting past him were. Honestly they could stare forever so long as he never had to see them. He'd put up more than enough charms and barriers by the time the stares began. They could probably feel them and were hesitant to move. He'd put a generous amount around his new home and lake, they wouldn't be attacking him for a while at least. Four left.

The sun was sinking lower in the sky and unease quickly set in on the young boy. Just because he knew he was safe with the seals didn't mean that he liked being out in the dark any. He began to hurry and finish his job so he could get back. It took him only a few more minutes to place the last seal. From where he stood he could see the town's front houses. This was it, if they didn't work there was nothing he could do. They would need to be checked daily, but this was the best he could do.

He frowned and felt more than a little pathetic at the realization. True or not it hurt. Lovino quickly walked back to the cabin snatching the bucket he'd left by the door. He needed water for the night. He hurried to the lake. It had pure, clean and clear water that was still cold from the light chill of the ground. Winter was over but the ground still hadn't warmed up. The lake was home to one lone tree that seemed to have become his Nonno's practice board. It was covered with deep cuts from his swords in an almost irregular fashion. He could see where the oldest gashes in the trunk had been covered up with newer ones.

Subconsciously Lovino reached behind him and touched the sword, obviously his grandfather's, that he had made a habit of always carrying for when he would be attacked. It was heavy, a lot heavier than the one he had practiced with, but it was about the size that he was used to so it seemed the better choice out of all the other swords. It had also been the one his grandfather had brought to the village this past winter. Lovino would never admit the sharp feeling of sentimentality he felt toward the object.

Lovino bent down beside the edge of the water and pushed the wooden bucket under the lakes surface grunting as the weight tripled once it was filled. He carried the bucket carefully, making sure that he didn't lose his grip on it. His limbs had caused him to drop it once or twice already in the past weeks but otherwise hadn't caused him any problems aside from one wood chopping mishap. He had misjudged the weight of the ax and his arms suddenly started shaking so bad that he could hold it. He dropped it and nearly chopped off his leg. He had spent a good hour cursing and spitting venomous complaints about his entire situation, reaching volumes that had scared a couple of birds who had nested on his roof at the time.

Trudging back to the cabin Lovino began to gripe quietly. "Fucking stupid, goddamn beasts," he grumbled. "So fucking annoying. It's all their fault that I'm having to do all this shit. Fucking bastards, I swear I'll kick their ass the second I see one of them." Lovino continued his ranting not really caring if they happened to hear from where they were watching him, he could feel their eyes on him again. This time the feeling only served to annoy him further and he purposefully raised his voice. He hoped they heard him! He wanted them to know how annoying he thought they were and how pissed off they made him. He wasn't scared of them, not in the slightest, not that he would ever admit it even if he was.

"Fucking bastards!" Lovino shouted sending a hateful glare into the woods. He was in sight of his cabin by now and he couldn't wait to get in and sleep, after he ate of course. The sun was just starting to disappear and the sky had turned a dark orange. Lovino sighed as he out the heavy bucket down so he could open his door. He needed to hurry and light a fire.

Kicking the door shut after dragging the water in he started working on the fire. It took longer than he would have liked because the damn matches wouldn't fucking work right, but he eventually got it. He laid the sword down by the other weapons that were still leaned against the desk and poured some of his water into a pan so it could start boiling. When that was done he set to undressing himself a little, he reached down to untie and slide off his black leather boots and then shaking off his top shirt. It was made out of a heavy material that didn't tear easily. Too bad it was not only ugly and unflattering as hell, but also stiff, heavy, and itchy.

"Fuck this job," Lovino sighed as he lay backwards on the mattress that despite appearance had actually been quite comfortable. He just wanted to sleep the rest of his time here away. Damn demons and monsters, he didn't understand why they even fucked with this pathetic little town. Hell he didn't even think the town was on a map anywhere either, okay, maybe that's why.

Lovino sat up to start his dinner, just regular pasta with his amazing ass tomato sauce, and when he was almost done jumped at a loud knock on the door. He stood and paused, it had been a single knock that sound weird. When another single, weird knock came and Lovino's eyes narrowed into slits as he got close to the door and reached over the desk to grab a random sword.

It could just be his paranoia and someone from the village was here, like his brother, was here to check on him. However, Lovino was too much of a coward to believe in it. He grabbed the handle and began inching the door open cautiously, damn thing still needed fixing. When it was opened most of the way Lovino looked around confused. No one was standing there and Lovino glared at nothing in particular as chided himself, but he couldn't shake the weird feeling he had.

It was the loud chuckle that caused Lovino's head to snap up in the direction of a tall man standing a few yards away from his house tossing a rock from one hand to the other. Understanding flashed through Lovino's eyes and he looked down to his feet and saw to medium sized rocks laying on the ground. The young boy turned an annoyed glare back at the man who was simply staring at him with a smile that mad Lovino's skin crawl and a calculating stare.

"You are not Romulus," the man stated. Lovino couldn't see him that well in the dark but he was fairly tall, with shoulder length blonde hair, he also had a strange accent that he hadn't heard before. "But you look a lot like him, who are you, monsieur?"

"What the fuck does it matter," Lovino snapped and giving the man a sneer. "What do you want with the old bastard anyway?"

"Hon, I believe it does not concern you, though I may have something else that could." The way he had just said that, uhg, it was just wrong and it had a hateful scowl on Lovino's face in seconds.

"Fucking pervert, are you one of Nonno's whores or something? Didn't know he had any male ones, and I can damn well fucking tell you that I'll kill myself before I become his replacement," Lovino snapped loudly. The man looked at him amused.

"Nonno… so you two are related? Though that was already obvious, the resemblance is already there. And while the idea of a night with you, mon cher, would be wonderful, that is not what I am here for."

"The fuck do you want then," Lovino sneered.

"Hm, well as I said, it doesn't concern you. When will he be back, I assume he has left for the night and that you are here in his place," The man spoke politely and titled his head. Something struck Lovino as odd then, the man…hadn't moved from where he was standing at all. Lovino took a half step back subconsciously and raised his sword a bit drawing an amused look to come over the man's face.

"Who are you?" Lovino all but growled as the hairs on his arms started to stand up. The mans smile merely softened a tad as he sighed.

"Ah, my apologies, my name is Francis. You are quite observant, though it took you a bit too long to notice, we?"

"Fuck off, freak," Lovino pointed his sword at the blonde. "Who are you?" He repeated.

"I'm a fairy, mon cher, and I came to speak with Romulus. Won't you tell me where he is, or when he will be back?" Lovino tried to keep the slight sliver of pain from showing in his expression but he still flinched when the man said Nonno's name.

"Hm," Francis hummed as he took in the slight flinch from the boy. It was true when he said that the boy looked like Romulus. He had the same brown hair, only with a bit more of a red tint, and the same kind of strange curl. Romulus had been slightly tan though, where this boy had olive complexion from what he could tell with the bit of light that touched him. This boy was also extremely short and thin compared to the mountain Romulus was, and he had more feminine features and a rounder face. But the boy was so young, not even eighteen. "I guess I'll just take my leave for now, please tell him I came by, and that I'll be back. For this town's sake he better be here and willing to talk. Bonne nuit."

Then he was gone, disappearing instantly into the woods behind him. Lovino quickly stumbled back into his house quickly looking the door before leaning on it for support. His heart was beating so fast that it hurt his chest. A fairy, a fucking fairy, was here to see his Nonno?

At least that meant that the monsters of the forest hadn't figured out that he was dead yet, which was good he supposed. But that was the first time he'd met with a creäture from the woods, the first time he'd seen one, and it had been the kind that looked human. Fairies came in all varieties depending on how strong they were. One's who were very powerful looked no different from everyday people, but had Francis been a bad fairy, or a good one? The creepy feeling that he got from just talking to him made him believe bad.

But why did he want to talk to Nonno? What was it about? Lovino figured he may have a few days before he came back, but there was no way that Francis would wait forever for Nonno to come back. He hadn't gotten that close to the house, he'd had to throw rocks to get Lovino's attention, and so did that mean that his barriers were working? Well, that was some good news he supposed.

Something felt off though. He couldn't place it exactly,but there something not right about this situation. Nonno had always talked about defending the town from brainless beast-like monsters. He'd never mentioned anyone like Francis, not even in the town meetings that Lovino had snuck into from time to time when he was younger. As he knew, as far as anyone knew for that matter, there was no monster of notable intelligence near their town, just beasts. So Nonno had lied?

Anger welled up inside the boy and he punched the ground, instantly regretting it and yelping as he felt a sting of pain as the splintery wood cut his hand. Well fine, so his grandfather had made an idiot out of him and everyone in town, but he still protected everyone, from both intelligent and stupid demons. Maybe he negotiated with the smart ones to stay away or control the dumber ones? But what would he use as a bargaining chip?

Lovino rubbed his face in frustration and sighed loudly. His head hurt, the fact was that he couldn't explain anything to himself until he had more information. Lovino took the water that was boiling like crazy out of the fire carefully. He had lost his appetite and just wanted some sleep. He was even passing up his bath for the night but couldn't care less, sleep was calling him to the bad and he wasn't going to ignore it.

* * *

Per l'amor di dio non causare loro alcun problema, va bene(Italian)-For the love of God do not cause them any trouble, okay?

Bonne nuit(French)-Good Night.

LMT47: Okay, so I'll probably comeback and edit this...on the weekend, and there's a good chance on the 2nd chapter being up by then to. But don't hold your breath. Anyway, R&R, it brings a smile to my face and as for my other fics...well...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay so I edited the first chapter and looked over this one for mistake about...30 times? Of course I'm sure there're still mistakes. Anyway, If you are lucky, and I mean very lucky, I will have chapter 3 by next weekend. If not then who knows. I still have two other stories to update which sucks cause I had them both written on paper this week and my little brother decide to piss me off and steal the binder they were in. But that's a problem for another day.

* * *

The next few days passed with little disturbance. Nothing had changed and Lovino had set himself into a routine of checking on the barrier seals every day. Of course that only took a few hours and then Lovino was left with little to do other than the few chores that maintained the small cabin. Lovino quickly succumbed to boredom and had started counting down the days to when a person from the village would come to give him more food supplies. He hadn't talked to anyone but himself and the perverted fairy bastard in almost a month. Said pervert hadn't been back yet to see Romulus. Lovino still had to think up a legitimate excuse for his sudden disappearance.

The few days turned to the last weeks of the month, and Lovino eagerly waited for someone from town to come. He'd take anybody at this point, even that pain in the ass old man who seemed to hate him more than most of the rest of the town. So Lovino had broken a few of his priceless family heirlooms, grow up and get over it. He wondered if Feli would tag along, he missed his fratellino, he worried for him. Every day he thought about Feli, wondering if the town's people were taking advantage of him, or if they tried to calm him down when he started one of his sobbing episodes.

It wasn't long before he got his answer. He had just finished checking all the seals to see to people in front of the cabin. Lili and Feli were sitting on the ground when they spotted him. Feli sprung up quickly was latched onto his brother sobbing with joy. One thing that the two had in common was their ability to run fast. Lovino nearly fell over and started scolding his brother but even he knew there was no bite to his words.

"Dammit, Feli, are you trying to break my neck?" Lovino snapped as he wrapped his arms around his brother.

"S-sorry, f-fratello, but I m-missed you. Have you been alright? Has anything happened yet? Can't you come back please?" Feliciano sobbed holding his brother more.

"Mio dio, Feli I'm fine, nothing has happened, and of course I can't come back yet." A growl slipped out as Lovino thought about not receiving even a single word back from those government bastards.

"Lovino," Lili called as she walked over to the two brothers and smiled. She held up a bag. "This should be enough food for another month." Lovino nodded and took it from her. "There's also the oil for the door you said you needed."

"Ah, good, that door was getting on my fucking nerves. How's everyone in town doing, still a bunch of bastards?"

"Everyone's fine, another family is going to be leaving though. The shoe maker's I think." Lovino frowned and nodded, it wasn't smart to leave now. The monsters were back in the woods, they'd be lucky if even one of them made it. Lovino looked down at his brother who had stopped crying but was still clinging to Lovino.

The older Vargas sighed. "My brother hasn't caused any problems has he?" Lili blinked and quickly shook her head. Lovino turned his attention to the younger boy. "You've been good? Don't cry too much, I'm sure you'll get on the Zwingli's nerves. Oh, and you better be eating something besides pasta, as great as it is you can't live off the stuff."

Feliciano quickly nodded. "Yes, fratello, I know. I brought you a present!" That was surprising. Lovino blinked fighting off the light pink blush that tried to spread on his cheeks as he fixed a scowl on his face.

"Present? What the hell is it?" Feli made that weird 'Ve~' sound again and for some reason it made Lovino relax a bit. It wasn't as annoying if you didn't hear it every day. Feli dug around and he noticed for the first time the boy had a brown bag slung over his shoulder. He pulled out a wooden box and then a sketch book. Lovino's eyes went wide as he took them.

"I thought you might be bored by yourself, so I brought you some paints and pencils, and some paper. There's another gift in there to, but you can open it later." Feliciano smiled as he watched his brother's face soften. "Say, fratello, can we stay for a while."

Both Lili and Lovino looked at the younger boy in surprise. Lili's eyes were nervous as she shook her head no before Lovino could even answer. "My brother wouldn't like it Feli, Vash is very protective remember. I don't want to upset him either."

"It's to fucking dangerous out here Feli! Now get your ass back to town before the sunsets and don't cause problems for Lili." Lovino scolded lightly hitting his brother on the head. He honestly doubted anything bad would happen, since nothing but Francis had appeared, but he didn't want to chance it. Feli was too important.

"Ve~," Feliciano sighed frowning deeply. Lili touched his shoulder as they started to leave. "T-take care fratello, d-don't get hurt!" Lovino waved lazily before heading to set his stuff down. He peered into the bag of food and pulled out the small can of oil for the door. It was just basic food, bread, cans of soup, some meat, tomatoes and other fruits, dried pasta noodles, vegetables, and even a bottle of milk, that was good.

He put everything up in its proper place, leaving the oil on his desk, while he opened the box Feli had given him. Inside was an array of pencils, some paints, and a couple of thin brushes. There was also a note tied to a black bag. Curious, he figured it was the second present that Feli had mentioned and he took the items out.

He opened the letter first and noticed it was in Feliciano's hand writing.

_**Dear Fratello,**_

_**This was in one of the boxes that Nonno had stored in the house; it has your name on the bag. I figure it must have been his present to you for your birthday. Don't you wish he could have given it to you? I had one to, but I'll wait for my own birthday before I open it. But you should open yours now, your birthday has already passed and it may bring you good luck! Ve~. Anyway fratello, I miss you and I worry about you so take care of yourself, and if the monsters are too tough or scary you should run.**_

_**Love Feli, Ve~**_

The first thing to come to his mind after he finished reading the note was why the hell his brother would purposefully put that sound in it, but for now he ignored it and eyed the black pouch. On the other side was his name in white stitching just below where it was tied. Lovino fought with the knot for a minute, okay, ten minutes, but eventually got it undone. He smiled victoriously and dumped the contents into his hand. A silver bracelet fell into his hand.

Lovino held it up to look at it better and realized that it wasn't silver, but white gold, and had a series of carvings all around the thin band. A single stone was placed in it but he couldn't make out what kind. At first it looked like amber then he noticed that it was also green and red. He'd never seen a stone like it, but it was beautiful. His Nonno had gotten him this? Lovino felt his heart clench painfully, he knew his Nonno loved him, but Feli was the obvious favorite, so for him to get a gift like this was rare and while, he was sure, Feli's was probably better, he didn't care.

He quickly slipped the bracelet on. It was hard to get on over his hand, it had no clasp, but he eventually did. It was too big for his wrist, he thought, and raised his arm to stare at it before gasping. The bracelet was shrinking down until it hugged his skin comfortably offering no way for it to come off. It was enchanted? Just how much had the old bastard spent on it? He looked at it closely. Perhaps he had someone with magic make it; there wasn't anyone in town that could have made it so it had to have been an outside source.

Francis's face instantly came to mind and Lovino groaned dropping his head into his hands. Fairies could be evil, but they could also be good, perhaps he'd made the bracelet and had come to ask Romulus about it. It didn't sound completely impossible, weird and unlikely, yes, but not impossible.

Sighing loudly the boy flopped back onto the mattress, he would ask when the bastard came back but he'd still be cautious of the perverted bastard. He didn't have to wait long though. The next day while Lovino was carrying his water bucket back to the house and cursing out loud instead of in his head, a rock was sent soaring right past his head.

"CHIGIII!" Lovino yelled as he dropped the bucket and whirled around to glare at whoever threw the rock. An amused chuckle rang through the air as Lovino locked his glare onto the tall blonde fairy. "Dammit, fucker that almost hit me!" Lovino shouted. "Do that again and I promise I'll fucking castrate you with a DULL SPOON!" He smirked when he managed to make the blonde flinch a bit.

"Ah, what a mouth you have," the fairy commented locking blue eyes on him. "You're much livelier during the day." He smirked. "And far more fun to look at."

"Fuck off, bastard," Lovino grumbled as he bent to get the bucket he'd dropped. Francis wasn't coming any closer, the seals he'd put around the lake keeping him back but he was much closer than he had been when they were at the cabin. "The fuck do you want now?"

"Is Romulus back yet?" Straight to the point at least.

Lovino locked his jaw glaring straight at the man, er, fairy. "No, so go away. Unless you're going to tell me what it is you even want him for, then you're out of luck."

"Hn, really? Where is he?" The blonde asked, his smile was carefree and indifferent but his eyes were hard and slightly calculating.

"O-on a trip," Lovino spat, he didn't like that look. The fairy frowned.

"Trip? How long will he be gone?" Here Lovino stopped he hadn't figured out if he should say soon or not. On one hand, if he said soon, then Francis may simply go away and comeback but would be twice as suspicious when he found Romulus had yet to come back. On the other, if he said it would be a long time…

"Long enough that you should just go ahead and tell me what the fuck you want with him asshole," Lovino deadpanned. It was better than nothing, ok so it was lame. Shut up. Francis laughed loudly making anger spark in the young boy. "Bastard! What the fuck is so funny!"

"Your horrible ability to lie," Francis stated, earning a harsher glare from the young boy. "Well, seeing as how you won't tell me I guess I have little choice. But tell me where did he go?"

"He's on a job for the government, something about letting new recruits learn from retired soldiers or some shit," Lovino informed. It was believable, his grandfather had been a part of government missions before he retired anyway. So why was this fairy bastard giving him such a weird look.

"You called him your grand-père, corriger?" Francis asked and Lovino looked at him annoyed and confused.

"A what?"

"Grand-père, Nonno, grandfather, correct? That makes you…his grandson? I knew he had some sort of connection in the village, but I never knew he also had family here. Though he must not have been close seeing as where he decided to stay."

"SHUT UP! Feli and I were like Nonno's sons! He loved us," Lovino snapped in a fierce rage as he took the blonde's words to mean that he and Feli weren't loved by his grandfather. However his blood went cold when his words caught up with him.

"Feli? He has another grandson?"

"Shut up, perverted bastard, I'm tired of talking to you!" Lovino in his slight rage turned and started back toward his cabin. He would skip a bath tonight so that he could get away from this jerk. He would just eat some fruit to.

"Hon, but I haven't told what I needed from him." What he needed?

"Then hurry up bastard!"

"Oh, it's just the usual really. Same old threat, give us what we want and we'll leave the town alone. I'm surprised he hasn't taken the offer, especially now that I know he had you and your brother. I assume he's your brother yes? Oh, is he that cute young boy who had come to visit you yesterday with that blonde girl?"

Lovino froze. He knew Feli had come to see him? How had known? Then he remembered how he had felt the chill of being watched when he first got to the cabin. He must have grown used to it by now, because the thought that he had been spotted with his visitors had never occurred to him. "Cazzo," Lovino growled under his breath. And what was that about a threat, and how they would leave the town alone. He took a deep breath and turned to look back at Francis. "And what exactly is it that you want again?"

Francis smirked, and his eyes darkened the slightest bit. Instantly Lovino's felt a streak of ice plummet through his veins. "What we've always wanted, chéri. So, when exactly will he be back? My companions are not willing to wait much longer for him finally concede. As soon as our leader returns, we'll probably be attacking again."

"Is…Does this happen every year?" Lovino's voice was a soft whisper that Francis could barely hear.

"The offer? Yes, and each year your aïeul declines the offer and decides to fight." Francis eyes Lovino with that same calculating eye from the first night. "Perhaps, you may be more…open to our offer? After all, it would be a shame if Romulus didn't return in time and you and the town was massacred."

Lovino scoff. "You talk big fairy-bastard but let's see you get past the barriers first!" If Francis couldn't even get to Lovino, then he was confident that the other demons and monsters wouldn't reach the town. However, the loud and certainly amused laugh the other suddenly let out had the younger nervous.

"While the barriers you have set up are quite impressive for someone your age, they will not hold us back from attacking. If mere barriers could then Romulus would have never needed to fight us." Lovino paled, suddenly feeling a bit sick. "As I was saying, all we would require from you, for us to leave, is…an object that belonged to your dear grandfather."

Lovino was still turning over the thought that his barriers were apparently useless. Finally, the bastard's words registered. "No," Lovino stated. Francis blinked in shock. "How much of a fucking pushover do you think I am? You think I'm an idiot?" Lovino locked eyes with the fairy and glared as a rush of unfounded defiance and courage washed through him. He took a step closer to Francis and then another, and pulled his sword out.

"If Nonno, didn't give you what you wanted then that obviously means that you're not supposed to have it. It means that something bad would happen. And what kind of bullshit is 'we'll leave the town alone'? What _idiota_ would believe that? Besides, there is nothing that Nonno could possibly have that you want. He would have told me! He would have given me a warning or some shit!"

"Well, most likely not if he believed he would be back before I arrived," Francis corrected calmly. He was more than a little surprised by the young boy's anger and sudden bravery. Or stupidity depending on how you looked at it. "Hm, but I guess you can see just how much faith your aïeul has in you, to not even tell you needed information, and to leave _you _to protect this village. He abandoned you, didn't he? Left a child to die while he ran with the _atlante__ di __serafino!_"

"You don't know what the _fuck_ you're talking about! Nonno didn't abandon us dammit! _He couldn't help dying! It's not something he could change!"_ Lovino was screaming not even realizing what he'd just said and the anger and pain of the moment. Lovino glared at the ground, his eyes stung with tears but he'd be damned if he let them fall. It was only Francis whispered response that made Lovino realize his fatal slip-up.

"Dead? Romulus is dead? When?" Lovino heard the blonde ask, but he was already running. His heart pounded in his chest painfully, he felt like he was going to throw up. God, he really was a screw up wasn't he? The one _fucking thing he needed to keep quiet about and he'd just screamed it for every beast to hear!_ The village was as good as dead now, he was going to be killed, his brother was going to be killed. Lovino barreled through the door of the cabin and slammed it shut making sure to lock it. Panting, he backed all the way up to the opposite wall. He let himself slide down to the floor when his back touched it. He still had his sword in his hands. It was surprising seeing as how he was shaking so bad.

Lovino didn't cry, he didn't scream in frustration at himself like he wanted to. He just sat on the floor of the dark cabin as the day slowly departed into night. He shook with fear, hate, and stress. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but somehow, with his sword still held tightly, he passed out into anxious sleep.

* * *

_"Lovino," a chipper voice cooed, as a tanned hand started shaking the younger's small shoulder. "Time to wake up! You'll get sick if you keep trying to fall asleep on the ground." A small form made a noise of annoyance rolling over and away from the idiot trying to wake him up. "Ah, come on now Lovi, siesta time is over!" The other whined as he shook Lovino's shoulder a little more._

_"Go away, bastardo," the little boy groaned. The older chuckled, as he gazed down at the small form of the little boy._

_"Lovi," he called again, Loooviiiiiiii~!"_

_"WHAT?" Lovi cried finally sitting up and glaring back at the other boy. His cheeks puffed out slightly in annoyance._

_"Lovi," came the coo again. "Asi lindo!" A hand darted out and quickly pinched the round cheek that still held baby fat. Lovino went red in an instant causing the other to continue teasing him about how he looked like a tomato. Lovino acted like he was upset,he swore at his friend, yelled at him, even tried to headbutt him when that tanned hand-made another attempt to pinch his cheeks, but he was happy. He had Espana's attention. No one else was around, it was just how the two liked it._

_The sun was fairly high but it was still cold from the upcoming winter. When Lovino thought about it he was sad and started yelling at Espana for being an idiot. Espana said that he had to leave for winter, that he couldn't be in the forest because it was to cold, so Lovino wouldn't see his friend again for a while. "Bastardo, wouldn't it be easier to just go into town? Then you wouldn't have to waste time traveling so far away."_

_"Aw, Lovi, are you saying that you'll miss me?" Lovino choked on the red fruit he was eating. He never asked what it was called but it was growing everywhere in Espana's garden, and it was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten. His face was red as he gasped in air and quickly turned around to hide it._

_"f course not bastard! I was just pointing out another example of your idiocy! Who cares if you leave! Ha, I'll be happy to be rid of you, maybe I'll actually get some sleep without some annoying bastard waking me up!" Espana laughed and wrapped an arm around the kid. Lovino immediately started complaining about it and struggled to unwrap himself from it. After a few pointless minute he gave up with a huff and went back to eating. It wasn't so bad really. Espana was warm and the chilly breeze that had picked was now being blocked by it. _

_But of course the idiot had to break the peaceful silence. "You know I'll come back right?" Lovino rolled his eyes and nodded not bothering to look at the idiot. "I just hate that town so much, and they don't like me either. That's why I'm out here, because they won't let me in."_

_"I thought it was because you were a hermit," Lovino stated blankly as he reached for another fruit sitting in a weaved basket on Espana's lap._

_"No, no, Lovi," Espana laughed. "I'm actually quite sociable." Well that was a surprise. Another silence settled over them as they watched the cloud float by in a pale blue-gray sky. "You know Lovi," Espanan started again._

_"What bastard? Can't you just shut up?"_

_"Be nice Lovi, it's not cute."_

_"I'm not trying to be fucking cute, dammit!"_

_"Such a mouth," Espana sighed, but smiled. He had such a happy smile, Lovino thought. "But anyway, I was thinking, oh first how old are you?"_

_"I'm nine you idiot! I've already told you that!"_

_"Ah, yes that's right." Lovino waited for him to continue but it seemed like he was going to stay quiet again. "Do you like the town?" Lovino blinked at the question and scoffed._

_"Of course not! I hate it, they're all asshole's. Constantly complaining about everything! I don't think a day goes by that they aren't scolding me." Espana frowned._

_"Human's are cruel, and fickle he responded. When they're young they aren't as bad but they grow up to be foul things because of what their parent's teach them." He hugged Lovi closer making him squirm. "But Lovi is smart right? He's still young so isn't like them yet! You need to be protected from them, because they'll either change you or hurt you."_

_"You talk about them the same way they talk about the monsters," Lovino stated. He felt Espana stiffen behind them. "I've never seen I monster before, but I've seen the kind of wounds they can inflict."_

_"Yes, demons are scary and dangerous if you're not careful," Espana whispered._

_"How do you stay safe out here?" Lovino questioned. Honestly, in the months that he'd come and visited Espana, not one monster had been around._

_"Because I can handle them pretty well, I'm very strong!" He proclaimed. "But yeah, they are pretty dangerous, Lovi needs to be protected from both kinds." Lovino rolled his eyes. "Hey, Lovi, why don't you come with me?"_

_"What," Lovino asked confused. Espana smiled and turned him around to wipe of some of the food stuck to his face._

_"Come with me this winter, we can both leave! This town is nothing, we can run-off, go somewhere better!" Lovino's heart sped up and he felt his face warm. Go with him, leave together. Espana wanted to stay with him? To stay together. But Lovino shook his head, he couldn't, as much as he wanted to he couldn't._

_"Bastard I can't leave, who would keep those assholes from teasing my brother!" That's right, his brother. If Espana met him then he wouldn't care about Lovino as much anymore, his attention would go to Feli, he'd want to go away with Feli. "I can't just abandon my fratellino!"_

_Espana pouted and kept quiet, completely unaware of Lovino's quickly darkening thoughts. Then he smiled and clutched Lovino tighter, almost possessively, if Lovino didn't know any better. "Then maybe I should just kidnap you!" Lovino's head snapped up in shock._

_"WHAT?"_

_"Well," Espana began. "If I took you without your permission then no one could get mad at you. It wouldn't be abandoning anyone, you would be taken without anyway of preventing it!" Lovino raised an eyebrow._

_"You're a cocky bastard. What makes you think you that you can actually steal me? What makes you think I'll let you?"_

_"That's the beauty of it Lovi. Kidnapping you means that it doesn't matter what you or anyone else thinks or wants. It's a selfish act, that makes you mine."_

* * *

Me:Okay so next chapter may be...next weekend? Idk, though so don't get your hopes up, after all I have a ton of school work. Anyway thank you to those who are already following this story (Though I see I still have no reviews...). Anyway, next chapter has Spain in it, and I don't mean in dream form. R&R please! Or else I'll have to steal Spain's battle ax...:)

Cazzo(Italian)-Fuck

Cheri(French)-Darling

Aïeul(Frech)-Grandpa

Idiota(Italian)-Idiot

_Atlante__ di __Serafino_(Italian)- Seraphim's Atlas

Asi Lindo(Spanish)-So cute


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Uhg... so tired... stayed up way to late typing this and had to rewrite half it as I was typing it because I just didn't like it. I spent almost all week writing this chapter and annoyed a lot of my teachers. I wouldn't really expect another chapter too soon after this one because if have midterms coming up this week and I need to get my calc grade up really badly so you may have to wait. Anyway, I worked hard on this chapter so enjoy.

* * *

When Lovino woke up the next day he was still in the same spot on the floor. His back was stiff and sore and the sword he'd clutched onto so desperately the night before had slipped out of his grip at some point. He simply looked at it. With a dry swallow he shakily stood up, cursing himself as he stumbled ever so slightly from stiffness.

He had to go check the barriers today, and put up more. He'd triple the amount in any area. Francis said that the one's already set up were nice but nearly useless, well screw him. Lovino new that so long as there were enough even week barrier seals could be helpful. It would also give him an excuse to check on the town. Lovino stepped outside, after picking his sword back up, ready to get to work.

"I see you are done with your little break down, mon cher."

Lovino looked directly into Francis's eyes as he felt the color drain from his face in sickening worry. The blonde seemed to give him a pitying look but it only lasted a fleeting moment before switching back to an overconfident leer. The fairy took a few steps forward, getting close enough to Lovino to make the younger realize that his barriers were indeed useless.

"Shouldn't you be gathering your hoards or some shit," Lovino snapped, surprised at himself for still being able to keep up his harsh attitude despite the self-loathing that was twisting inside of him. He took comfort in it. Francis raised a delicate blonde brow.

"Hm, I suppose that would be what you would think, but no, mon cher." Lovino looked up at him with obvious doubt. "Considering the turn of events that has happened I believe that some answers are necessary, Oui?"

"I'm not telling you a fucking thing," Lovino growled mustering up a weak glare. "Whatever it was you wanted you still won't get, and I don't care what you say about the barriers. If they don't work so what? I'll fight you all of even if I die trying." Lovino hated how his voice wavered in uncertainty at the end but leveled a glare at Francis to make up for it.

"Be smart mon cher, there's a difference between bravery and stupidity. From what I've observed you are at least intelligent to know that. "

"Fuck off. You would kill me whether I was smart or not."

"True," Francis admitted with a humorless smirk. "Though that does not mean I would want to. You honestly believe that we would go through the effort of killing this town if we don't have to? We gain nothing from simply killing you know." He paused for a moment and Lovino was about to let loose a snarky comment when Francis began again. "It would have been better if you _had_ said your aïeul had abandoned you. Then we would have simply chased after him, even though there would be nothing to chase after if he really is décédé."

"Go away," Lovino snapped as he began to walk off. Screw putting up more barriers, he'd just tell everyone that they needed to run. More people could get away if everyone suddenly left at once right? Lovino shook away the thought, people would still die if they tried that and not everyone could run, there were a lot of sick people in town left from when their families had vacated during the winter. He was the one who wanted to run.

_'Hey, Lovi, why don't you come with me?'_

Lovino froze as a fragment from his dream crawled to the front of his mind. Dammit, he should have said yes back then, he should have. Too late now though, España was dead. Besides, it wouldn't even change anything.

"The _atlante__ di __serafino ._ That's all we want mon cher." Francis's voice whispered right into his. Lovino shouted and spun around. Francis smirked at the younger as Lovino positioned his sword between them in what must have been a defensive stance. A poorly practiced one at least.

"I don't know what the fuck that is," Lovino snapped trying to stand up straighter in an effort to make himself look taller and intimidating. His heart had about jumped out of his chest when Francis had gotten close to him, he was terrified.

"He really din't tell you anything at all? Nothing? I find that hard to believe."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You should understand what the name means. It's in your real language. The Seraphim's Atlas, the maps and keys of the angel's. You really don't know about your own heritage? How sad, and some-what pathetic." That felt like a kick to the gut. Lovino blinked at the blonde and simply stared as he let his obvious confusion wash over his face.

"Hm, perhaps I am not the best to inform you if you really are that ignorant." Francis looked away momentarily and into the forest. Lovino heard him sigh and when he turned back around the blonde gave the young another pitying, and almost sympathetic smile. "You are positive you won't hand it over?"

Lovino frowned. He couldn't even if he wanted to. Francis was the first to inform him of its existence, he wasn't even sure if he completely understood what he meant when the other said that it was the 'maps of the angels' or whatever. He didn't understand a word of what the fairy was trying to tell him and he realized he didn't care, because it didn't matter. "I'll never give it to you, I don't give a fuck what you say I know you demon bastard's can't be trusted."

"Have it your way," Francis sighed sadly and quickly stepping back up to Lovino and capturing his face with one hand. He smirked darkly, and clucked his tongue like he was disappointed. "A real shame the next time I see this beau face it'll be absent of the fiery little spark." A chill of fear slithered down Lovino's spine and snatched his head out of Francis's grip and winging his sword. Francis gracefully dodged and gave and amused laugh as he disappeared back into the woods after shouting, "It was a pleasure to have met you, little spitfire."

Lovino screeched a string of curses after him. Lovino turned on his heels and went back into his little cabin. He began packing up what little there was of the swords and weapons, he also grabbed the neatly drawn templates of barrier seals and headed back to town. There wasn't a reason for him to be there anymore, he's failed utterly as the town's temporary guardian.

He started out for the village, swallowing nervously as the buildings got closer and closer. He finally stepped through the town gates and tried ignoring the curious and surprised stares that were tossed his way as he passed the people who were starting their day. Lovino didn't pay them any attention when a few asked what he was doing here, and why he wasn't out at the post. All it took was for them to actually look at his face to understand. Someone started yelling at him, a few women started panicking and ultimately scaring their children that were out playing.

Lovino didn't even mind the rock that was thrown at his head. He simply winced and walked faster until he was at a familiar white house with a small and slightly withered herbal garden beside the front door. He stepped inside and dropped everything he'd carried with him, letting them hit the ground with more noise than was probably necessary.

He softly shut the door behind him and then stood there quietly. He'd screwed everything up. Lovino focused on taking deep breaths to calm his shaking because now wasn't the time for him to be wallowing. Lovino walked into the house more, turning the corner that separated the kitchen and entry. It looked so dull compared to what it had looked liked weeks ago.

Feli usually had something cooking on the stove or pans and dishes all over the counters. Their grandfather had installed a shelf by the window so they could place herbs on it to dry them out with the sun, and Feli always had the table covered with the same dingy, white table clothe that they'd had for years with a vase of randomly picked wildflowers. Now the herbs in the window were gone, the counters were clear, the oven was empty, and the table was bare.

Lovino sunk to one of the creaky chairs and laid his forehead on the grainy surface of the table. His shoulders still shook but the deep breathing was starting to work. A little nagging voice in the back of his head wouldn't stop reminding him of what he'd done, of what he was going to cause, but he did his best to ignore it. Lovino had just gotten up to splash some cold faucet water on his face when he heard the front door slam open. or a moment he was frozen in place only relaxing once he heard his brother's soft voice.

"Fratello?" Feliciano called out again as he walked into the kitchen. Lovino turned around to face him meeting his little brother's worried brown eye's with guilty hazel ones and a humorless smirk.

"I fucked up Feli."

* * *

"Shit!" Lovino as Feli put a bandage around his sore wrist.

"Ve~Sorry fratello! Don't worry, I'm almost done." Feliciano reassured. "I still can't believe everyone would do this." Lovino snorted and rolled his eyes at Feliciano's naivety. Of course those assholes would kick his ass for pretty much fucking the whole town over. Lovino grimaced when he remembered that Feli was the only reason they even stopped. He'd gotten between Lovino and them, it was the first time Lovino could ever recall Feliciano raising his at someone. He was grateful for Feli's help, but he was supposed to be the older brother, he wasn't supposed to need Feli to protect him.

"It's not a big deal," Lovino finally mumbled, pulling his arm away as Feliciano finished wrapping the sprained appendage. "What did the Zwingli's say about letting us leave with them?"

"Lili said that it would be fine! But they want to leave in the morning," Feli answered. "A few of the people in town are leaving right now and before dusk."

"Fucking idiots," Lovino grumbled. "Leaving before it gets dark doesn't mean anything, they still have the chance of being attacked just as much as anyone else."

"They believe the sooner the better," Feli replied and Lovino remained silent for a moment.

"Where was that mindset during the winter when everyone else left," Lovino finally muttered. Feli didn't respond back fiddling nervously with the edge of his shirt. Lovino sighed and stood up from his seat. "...Are you staying here tonight," he asked.

Feli smiled and nodded. "Of course. Tonight's the last night we'll get to sleep in our home right?" Lovino nodded.

"Then we might as well find a few belongings we want to keep. There's nothing better to do right now."

"I have a bag in our room!" Feli announced with a smile. "I'll go look for it and put a few things in okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Lovino agreed. "Pack clothes, I left mine at the cabin."

"Okay, fratello!" Feli smiled again, quickly walking down the hall to the last room. Lovino followed him part of the way but stopped outside the door before theirs. It was their Nonno's door, and Lovino hadn't been in since he had died. Honestly, he still didn't want to, he wanted to turn around and ignore it just like he had all winter beforehand, but he couldn't. He opened the door quietly before stepping in. Of course nothing had changed, Feli had also avoided the room with the exception of cleaning it. The only thing inside was a dresser and a stripped bed and an old desk that looked like the one at the cabin. There were also a few lovingly framed paintings, Feli's first works that Nonno had cherished.

"I never did give him anything worth keeping did I?" Lovino mused to himself. He frowned and moved to the desk by the door. The drawers weren't locked and slid open easily. Lovino supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when the first thing he found in it was a dagger, or the small notes written in feminine handwriting. He carefully continued to dig through everything in the desk and huffed in annoyance when he found nothing that would give him a clue as to what Francis had talked about. Lovino searched the dresser next, though he hoped that his grandfather wouldn't actually be the kind of person to hide things in his sock drawer.

And nothing was in it but his Nonno's left over clothes. Silently, Lovino peeked over to the bed next. It was the only thing left in the room and he mentally concluded that his grandpa would be the type of person to hide things under the mattress. He'd just walked over and pushed the right corner up when Feliciano walked in on him. "Ve~Fratello, what are you doing in Nonno's room?" Feli's voice was soft and when Lovino got over his sudden surprise he looked at him. Feli wasn't looking back though, he was gazing sadly at the room with a distant expression.

"Oh," Lovino started nervously. Glancing back at the mattress he'd picked up and noticing a small piece of paper that had been placed under it. He raised his free hand to pick it up as his mind grasped for an explanation. "Just looking for something...Nonno owned," he answered lamely as his eyes narrowed at the paper in his hands. It was blank and he flipped it over to inspect the other side Instantly his eyes widened and the mattress fell back down with a loud plop when Lovino's arm dropped back to his side.

"Is that it?"

Lovino almost reflexively answered with a 'no' before catching himself and nodding numbly. He glanced at his brother as Feli stared at him curiously. Lovino swallowed and glanced back at the object in his hand. He stood and walked over to Feli leaning down slightly to meet his brother's slightly shorter height to gently hand the item to him. Feli started at Lovino for a moment longer before dropping his gaze down to what he'd been given. Feliciano stared at for a long time in confusion and curiosity Lovino watched as his brother's expression changed to one of comprehension and then to shock. A large grin broke over the younger's round face as. "Mamma e Papà!"

Lovino nodded and looked back down to the picture himself. It was aged quite a bit and black and white. In it was their father, a younger version of their grandfather with less scars, smiling sleepily with his arms around the narrow shoulder's of their mother. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully against his shoulder. She had long dark hair and had then arm wrapped protectively around a swollen stomach. There was one other person in the photo. The tiny almost indistinguishable form comfortably curled between the two with his head partially turned away from the camera as he to napped with his parents. Lovino looked at himself in slight awe. He was still very young in this picture, he must have been only been two or three, and for couldn't remember a single thing about it. He couldn't remember taking a nap with his parents like that, he couldn't recall anything more than vague images of his parents for that matter.

Lovino's heart twisted painfully with guilt. He'd been about five when his parents had died, so it was to be expected that his memory of them wasn't that good, but he should be able to come up with more. At least one memory that could be a story to tell his brother, who shouldn't have any memory of them at all. But he couldn't think of anything at all.

"Mamma was so pretty! Isn't she pretty! I bet it was Nonno who took the picture!" Feli gushed with his eyes still glued to photo as he smiled. "Nonno really loved them."

"Yeah," Lovino agreed.

"I remember when Nonno would come home during the winter at night, right after he went drinking and didn't bring home a lady friend, he'd would talk about them nonstop! But he was usually _really_ drunk!" Feli stated with fondness in his doe-like eyes.

"Old bastard," Lovino scoffed, rolling his eyes at the _many_ memories of their grandfather's drunken exploits.

Feli sighed wistfully. "He loved them a lot, isn't that why he made that garden out back? Because he said stuff about how mamma loved flowers so he made it for them." Lovino nodded slightly in agreement before freezing as something clicked in his head.

"Um, Feli why don't you search the room more for anything Nonno might have or something," Lovino trailed off. "I, uh, I need to go check on something. I'll be right back." Feli blinked up at his brother for a moment and nodded.

"Okay Lovi," he said but his brother was already down the hall and partly out the front door. Once outside he quickly walked around the side of the house till he spotted the small dirt patch that was budding with new plant life that had withered during the winter. One of the first things Nonno had done was create the garden stating that it was for Lovino's and Feliciano's parents. he had spent weeks digging in the dirt, sowing seed, and pulling up any unneeded material. He'd discouraged both of the boy's from doing anything but watering it, making up a different excuse every time one of the boys would question it.

Now he got down on his knees, gently dragging his fingers on loose top soil of the garden. He started digging. He gently dug his fingers around careful of the growing flora and flower bulbs in the dirt. He searched for anything that shouldn't have belonged, unfortunately all he was finding were weeds, rocks, and fucking bugs! Lovino scowled at he ground as he continued his search nearly ready to give up when he grazed over something cold and smooth. At first he assumed it was another rock bu the shape wasn't right.

Lovino dug his fingers deeper into the dirt around the object and his heart beat louder when the shape was starting to resemble something that had to be man made. When Lovino had loosened the dirt around enough he pulled it out gently to examine. Chunks of the ground still clung to it in large clumps as a light layer of dirt tarnished it's silver coloring. The object was a round ring about the size of someone head, it head smooth drawing and carved in characters over every inch and despite the grime it still shone brightly in the mid afternoon sun. It was very light despite its large size.

Completely enraptured by it Lovino hadn't heard the first few calls of his name. It was about the fifth time, when he heard the house door loudly open and close did he hear Feliciano. He nearly jumped out of his skin shouting that he'd be over in a minute to keep his brother from coming around back and looking at the slightly wrecked garden. Lovino ran back in side almost falling face first when tripped over something.

"Son of a bitch," Lovino growled pain coursed through his wrist and up his arm when he just barely caught himself on the wall. Lovino glared downward at the bag Feliciano had been filling earlier with their things and clothes. He must have left it their for when they left tomorrow. Lovino stood in the entry a second before leaning down to the bag. He untied it with clumsy finger and quickly shoved the ring that he assumed was the _atlante__ di __serafino. _He was positive that that's what it was if his grandfather had gone actually gone that far to hide it.

After retying the bag Lovino walked into the kitchen to see what Feli wanted. His brother greeted him with a smile while pulling out a large pan and putting it under the old water faucet to be filled. "Ve~I'm making pasta for lunch! Is that good with you Lovi?" Lovino let an imperceptible smile cover his lips and nodded as he sat at the table to watch his brother cook. He would usually want to offer help but he decided to let his brother do his own thing as he moved around the kitchen. After lunch the two finished combing the house for whatever they wanted to take with them. They both went to bed early that night and when Feli asked Lovino slid over on his mattress to let his little brother sleep next to him.

* * *

_Lovino carefully climbed over thick roots that had managed to protruded from the ground. He glared down at them as if they were the most evil things in the world. He was clumsy enough to not need their fucking help in tripping and falling on his face. Stupid fucking evil trees. He sighed when the ground finally evened out into the dirt path that lead to España's isolated home. _

_The older was leaving this week for the winter, not that it mattered. It certainly wasn't why the irritated child was out freezing his ass off to visit the bastard despite already having a cold. Nope not at all. Lovi huffed in annoyance as he wiped his nose on his sleeve for the hundredth time that morning._

_"Bastard," Lovi grumbled. "He better be fucking grateful that I actually went through the trouble to pay his reclusive ass a visit." He even had to sneak out earlier than usual to avoid Feli and make it past Nonno's cabin. So it was barely past sunrise._

_When the garden of tomatoes came into view Lovino picked up his pace, eager to get out of the cold. He weaved through the tall growing plants as best he could noting how the delicious red fruit that usually hung on them were lessening every day. Lovino didn't bother to knock on the door and simply walked inside. Lazily he threw his hat and on the ground as he walked right to the back bedroom where España slept. It had become the habitual routine over the last year or so for Lovino to sneak into España's bed when he arrived in the mornings._

_However, when Lovino opened the door to the room it was empty. Lovino frowned as he continued to the bed not letting it bother him. It was rare, but Lovino had shown up and España not be there before. Lovino would just crawl into the bed anyway and an hour or so later he'd wake up to or feel España getting in himself. The first time this happened Lovino had questioned the older relentlessly. España had promised to tell him when he was older and Lovino eventually just let it go when España handed him a tomato. _

_Lovino didn't know how long he was asleep for when he woke up again. He opened his eyes expecting it to be España coming in but he was still alone. Groggily he sat up, he was still to tired for it to be time to wake up. So what the hell had woken him? Lovino sighed and immediately went into a fit of coughs when it felt like he'd just breathed in a big breath of broken glass. Lovino kept coughing as his lungs started burning and noticed for the first time the black smoke pouring in from around the closed door. Shocked Lovino ran to the door and opened it. The black smog hit him full force in the face, sting his eyes as he peeked them open._

_Flames were eagerly eating away at the wooden walls and furniture quickly and scarring the floor. Lovino watched, to stunned to process the image correctly. He blinked his once, then again shutting his eyes tightly, not believing that the unreal event was anything more than horrible dream. But every time he reopened his smoke stung them harshly and heat from the flames slapped at his face._

_Lovino didn't hear himself scream, he didn't feel himself run back into the bedroom in hopes of a miracle happening. Lovino tried to take calming breaths but only panicked more when they made him cough even more. He'd never been this scared before in his whole life, he'd never been in any real danger before. He'd had Nonno to protect him or safe in a boring town of assholes. Lovino searched every inch of __España's room and a faint hope blossomed as his eyes landed on the small window above the bed._

___But it didn't open, there were no latches on it and it's only purpose was to let sunlight in, but if he found something to break the glass...Lovino quickly went to the room's closet. The fire was at the door of the room and the smoke was flooding over everything. Lovino crouched at the bottom of the closet and sifted through a box of gardening equipment that was stored inside. He pulled out a medal claw-like tool. Lovino ran back to the bed stumbling for a moment as a wave of dizziness hit him._

___The boy quickly recovered crawling on the mattress until he stood just below the window. He carefully raised the tool with shaking hands and slammed it against the window mercilessly. It cracked in several place with each hit but never shattered. Somewhere in the background he heard a thundering crash from where the house was starting to collapse in. Lovino kept up his assault on the window his fear growing each time it refused to break._

___He squeezed his eyes shut to protect them from the stinging smoke. He heard the glass above him shatter and almost opened his eyes to see but was quick to stop himself as a few shards scratched and cut his face. It wasn't a lot and when it stopped he reopened his eyes and started pulling himself up whining as the broken glass around the edges dug into his palm and cut his leg as he slung it over the edge. _

___His limbs were shaking and his sight was becoming blurrier by the second. Lovino glanced to the ground which felt so far away. He gulped nervously as he heard another part of the house cave in. Lovino closed his eyes one more time and let himself drop._

* * *

Lovino's eyes snapped open from the nightmare. He panted and blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the dark of his room. He eventually remembered where he was and calmed slightly. Feliciano shifted in his sleep, curling closer to his brother and snoring softly. Lovino remembered when he had woken up in Nonno's cabin afterward and the only thing he had asked about was España. His grandfather had said the boy had died in the fire after running in to look for Lovino. The immense guilt that raked through Lovino the minute his grandfather had told him was unimaginable.

It was the only time in his childhood that Lovino could remember crying so much. But there was something bothering the Vargas, and it was the weird shadows being cast across the walls of his room. Lovino slowly turned, so not as to disturb Feli, to their bedroom window that faced the town and instantly felt cold. The sight brought back his nightmare of that horrible memory except now Lovino was seeing his town being consumed by the greedy flames.

Lovino jumped out of bed so swiftly that he knocked Feliciano out and onto the floor. Feli groaned mouth opening to complain when he was jerked up by Lovino and practically dragged down the hall and out the door. Lovino barely remembered to grab the bag with the atlas inside before they were out. He thrust it at Feli who he continued to pull with him in his panicked state. Feli grabbed it and nearly dropped it when he was finally awake enough to see the town.

But it wasn't just fire as Lovino had thought. His barriers hadn't even been able to buy the town one night. Monsters, hidden in the expanses of the woods had invaded the town and were mercilessly attacking the people who were trying to flee. The demons were horrifying. Some looked like distorted animals and others looked like normal people, others didn't even look like they could pass for anything more than...horrendous. The human-like beings wielded large weapons that were drenched in blood.

"Fratello," Feli wailed, terrified at what was happening.

"J-just keep going Feli," Lovino encouraged. They seemed to be invisible to most of the beasts who were absorbed in their own actions. Screams echoed of the building and Lovino's stomach turned at the smell of the smoke and blood. He felt like he would be sick at any moment.

"Mon cher! What a surprise!" An obnoxiously accented voice called. Lovino's head snapped in the direction of it and instinctively pushed his brother behind him and trying to look more intimating than he was. Francis smiled at him but his eyes weren't like they had been when they'd talked before, they were slightly wilder and cold. He held a saber covered in blood and he had a light splatter on his face and clothes. Feli tried peeking over Lovino's shoulder but Lovino nudged him back, a silent order to keep going but Feliciano refused.

"Feli go," Lovino ordered out loud this time. They were close to the town exit, both of the brother were extremely fast runners and he knew Feliciano could make it to some kind of escape so long as avoided the woods and stayed close to the shadows.

"No," Feli cried, clutching tighter to Lovino.

"Per l'amor di dio, Feliciano, ottenere il cazzo via da qui!" Lovino yelled.

"Boys, boys," Francis cooed as he approached them. "Now, now, no fighting. It is pointless when you will both die nonetheless."

"The fuck we are!" Lovino growled. He let his anger take over believing it a better replacement for the petrifying fear that wanted to settle over him. He shoved Feli away. "I swear if you try anything _Io ti stangolerò e ti strapperò la gola!"_

Francis threw his head back and let out a boisterous laugh. "Oh my, my, what a threat! You almost sound as if you think you could actually do that to moi!" Lovino didn't have the chance to retort back as Francis lunged at him with the saber. Lovino didn't have time to react until after the weapon had pierced his sleeping shirt and sliced his arm. When Francis swung it back Lovino at least had enough mind to try and dodge so that the blade only nicked his side instead of cutting right through his abdomen.

Feliciano screamed as he watched his brother be attacked. Lovino was quick but he couldn't match Francis's practiced moves and Lovino didn't even have a weapon. Francis lunged froward again and both of the brother's hearts skipped a beat as the saber aimed for Lovino's heart.

And then Francis went down.

The blonde landed face first in the dirt inches away from piercing Lovino's chest. behind him, panting with anger etched into every part of his expression stood Vash Zwingli in his pajamas and Lili a few more feet away slightly pale from fright and in her night gown. Vash looked up at Lovino who was trying to catch up with the fact that he was still alive. In Vash's hand was a shot gun that he'd used as a bat to hit Francis with.

"We need to get out of here," the blonde boy stated in an eerily calm voice. Lovino snapped out of his daze and nodded in agreement. Vash threw him a hand gun much to the older Vargas's surprise since they were expensive when it came to weapons and people could rarely find a dealer who dealt in them. Lovino wasn't exactly sure how to fire them but had read a manual somewhere about the once so he knew that if he pulled the trigger it would fire so long as the safety was off. "Let's go."

Vash lead the way, puling his sister behind and leaving the two Vargas brothers to scramble after them. A few of the demons had noticed them and tried approaching only to be deterred by Vash's precise aim with his gun. Lovino held his awkwardly but the sight alone had most of the monsters backing off and returning to a safer task. Every building was on fire and Lovino wasn't happy to see the lack of people, or he should say the lack of _moving_ people.

They were nearly at the gate! The guns had been enough of a repellent to get them this far. Lovino let his brother get closer to Vash and Lili to make sure none of the demons decided to attack at he last minute. He thought that they would actually make it out, that he and his brother would actually live through this nightmare together.

"And just were do you think you going?" Lovino turned his head at the sound of an amused voice. Vash also stopped and angled himself in front of Lili and Feliciano. Lovino noticed at that moment how far ahead he'd let them get. "You don't think those guns will get you out of here do you?"

Lovino glanced back looking at the man approaching them. He was tall with tan skin and curly dark brown hair. Bright and wild green eyes bore down on the four as he lazily lifted a giant ax to rest on his shoulders. He seemed more focused on the group of three closer to the town's gate than Lovino at the moment and took threatening steps toward them.

Lovino's eyes widened as Vash raised his gun and took an unhesitating shot at the man who deflected it by using the large ax blade as a shield "Now that wasn't smart!" The demon raised his ax to swing and Lovino frantically observed the one thing he could do to protect his brother who was a quivering mess beside Lili.

The gone shot echoed loudly in the air and did the crashing sound of the wooden beam of the gate that his been barely standing thanks to a support rope. Both the beam and rope were drenched in flames. The beam crashed down between Vash and the others and the demon. "Get the fuck out of here," Lovino screeched. Vash tossed a wide eyed glance at Lovino who stood on the other side of the beam. Lovino was cut off from the group, effectively dooming himself.

Feliciano screamed and made a move to try and climb over the burning obstacle. However Vash caught and easily slung the slim boy over his shoulder and began running in the opposite direction with Lili. "That wasn't smart," a voice hissed right by his ear and simultaneously he felt a hand twist in his hair pulling roughly enough to make the boy's legs go weak and give out.

Lovino hit the ground roughly, dropping his gun, as he realized that he really had just signed his own life away.

Lovino watched as his brother was quickly dragged away and flames soon blocked the path preventing anyone from following, including him. The small, brief wave of relief was soon replaced by ice cold fear as he felt his captor's hand twist his hair painfully till Lovino's head was unnaturally bent to look at the ground. "Ah, now look at what you've done, no big deal though. It doesn't matter if a few weaklings scatter, they weren't needed for anything important. We have what we came for, and now that I think about it, we don't need you either."

Lovino began shaking in full force and for the first time in a very long time he began sobbing. He was going to die now. Fear and sadness coursed through him but not just from this moment, it was from everything he'd pushed down. Frustration at being forced to being such a horrible guardian, the loss of his Nonno, being so inferior, being so weak. Even from way, way back to when he was young, to the memory of his mysterious friend who had offered him a life away from this now burning and damned town. Lovino felt as his attacker shifted his weight to lift the ax and finish him off.

In a fit of his sobs a small voice echoed throughout his whole body. Calling for his friend for some reason. After all, the idiot was long gone,dead. No one would save him, but what could it hurt? He had been the first to ever care for Lovino more than his brother. It wouldn't matter, it wouldn't change his death.

"Esp…," he whimpered out. The hand in his hair tightened as the ax started to swing. "_ESPANA!"_ Lovino shrieked at the top of his longs, his last words. He tensed for the blade but he never felt it. Maybe he was killed before he could feel pain. No he still felt the hand in his hair. The slash on his arm from earlier still stung and he could still feel the heat of flames as they consumed his town. Lovino dared to crack one eye open only to snap it back closed when his head was pulled by his hair to look up.

He shook for a moment but when nothing else happened he took another chance to open his eyes. He was met with dark emerald green eyes that bored into his. He saw flickers of emotion run through them but was to shaken to process them. The hand loosened marginally, and the eyes that were so dark and frightening, softened and brightened.

"L-Lovi? Lovino?" The man who had Lovino at his mercy dropped his weapon and let go of his hair completely as he dropped to one knee beside the young boy and turned him fully to face him. Still crying and completely terrified Lovino also looked at him. He was quite handsome; he was tan with dark brown curls tied back behind his head. His eyes were beautiful, and Lovino couldn't look away from him. Lovino felt numb, he was supposed to be dead now right? What the hell was going on? In his confusion he found enough of his voice to choke a question out.

" Aren't you going to kill," he rasped. His throat already hurting from the violent crying. When the man did nothing Lovino felt a spark of anger. "_Quit fucking dragging it out!"_ He snapped. "_If you're going to kill me just do it! Fucking bastard hurry it up._" The last sentence was a choked sob and it became difficult to breathe, his shaking worsened. And then he heard the words that couldn't have been right.

"I'm not going to kill you, so calm down before you make yourself sick." Lovino looked back up. The man's face was completely unreadable.

"Why not," Lovino whimpered, and would always question why he said such a stupid fucking thing. He didn't get his answer as he was dragged to stand up before being drug through the flames after the man retrieved his weapon. The grip on his upper arm was iron tight and would probably bruise, if not break. As flames engulfed everything he could make out figures moving around. The man kept pulling him but Lovino started struggling. He kicked and screamed and twisted his most definitely bruised arm in his grip.

"Knock it off," the man turned his head to snap at Lovino. Lovino ignored him raising his hand to start punching. The man holding him sighed and jerked Lovino forward like the boy was a simple rag doll. The next second he felt pain shot through his skull and his vision spot. "I warned you," were the last words he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

Me: Okay a few things 1) I'M SO TIRED! It's 2am... 2) I suck at fight scenes and the ending is rushed because I'm tired and I wanted this chapter posted before I wen to sleep. 3) R&R!

Aïeul(French)-Grandfather

Décédé(French)-Deceased

Per l'amor di dio, Feliciano, ottenere il cazzo via da qui!(Italian)- For the love of god, Feliciano, get the fuck out of here!

Io ti stangolerò e ti strapperò la gola(Italian)-I'll strangle you and rip your throat out.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Okay I just barely got this finished and good news! I thought that this would be the last chapter for a long while because of my Calculus grade. Luckily I was ably to pull off a C for this term thanks to studying my ass off for a make up test and final. That's good news for all of you because it means no impromptu hiatus. Idk when the next chapter will be because I kinda want to take a break for about a week or so to focus on my story Annoying Love that I haven't updated in forever.

P.S. Special thanx to SniperAmber for pointing out my grammatical mistakes in the translations. I found a new translator but honestly there will probably still be some really weird and bad mistakes since I don't know a lick of any Italian or any other language for that matter. I have a vague understanding of Spanish but that's about it. Anyway, thanks it was a big help.

* * *

Lovino didn't know where he was, quite frankly he didn't care for the moment. Where ever he was it was warm and soft and smelled _really_ good. His whole body felt like lead he'd give anything to never have to move again. Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for the fucking god awful headache threatening to split his head in two. With a groan he rolled over and ultimately wrapping himself tighter in…silk sheets?

The hell? Silk sheets were fucking expensive, Lovino had assumed that he's never get to have them. He pondered over the impossibility before dismissing it since he was still in a half-asleep state. He pressed his face deeper into what he assumed was a pillow and sighed, letting that wonderful scent engulf his senses. It smelled spicy. Lovino was content to just let himself drift back to peaceful unconsciousness but a nagging voice in his head was bitching at him to wake up. And it seemed his stomach was seconding that notion.

With an irritated huff Lovino drug his heavy arms to push himself up. Instantly, sharp pain radiated through his whole right arm. Lovino gasped and clutched it protectively against his chest. Why did his arm hurt? He opened to examine the arm and found that it his upper arm and wrist were both wrapped tightly in white bandages. The one on his upper arm had taken on a pink tinge and the ones on his wrist kept it from being able to move too much.

Then Lovino remembered the town on fire, Francis attacking him, Vash and Lili, Feli, being separated from everyone, and the green eyed demon. Suddenly that wonderful smell became putrid, the silk sheets became scratchy and constricting, and Lovino started to panic. He jumped up and in his panic forgot the tangled mess his legs were in but was quickly reminded when he face planted into the hard floor.

Groaning he tried to push himself back up only to fall again when his arm gave out from the pain. Perhaps Francis had cut deeper then he'd realized. He glared at the floor until the click of a door opening made him look up. Whatever apprehension he'd been feeling faded slightly when a young girl with short blonde hair stepped inside. He'd been expecting something, well, scarier.

Lovino watched quietly as her light green eyes darted around the room before landing on him. "Oh!" She ran over to his side to help him up. She hesitated when Lovino flinched. He blushed, slightly embarrassed but the girl simply smiled reassuringly and moved slower as she helped him move back to the bed. His blush deepened when he realized that he was being treated like a child. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Thanks," Lovino mumbled once he was seated.

"Ah, it's no problem! Did you roll over and fall out? Oh, did you hurt your arm?" The girl asked kindly as her green eyes did a quick once over of him before staying on his arm. "Ah, the bandages need changing." She stood up and smile. "Wait here." She rushed over to the far side of the room and opened a door that Lovino hadn't noticed. In the time she was gone he decided to take a look at the where he was at. It was…nice.

Fuck it, the place was gorgeous. The walls were a warm creamy yellow with light cascading from a few lights mounted on the walls and two lamps, one by Lovino and one beside a floor to ceiling bookcase. The floor was tiled stone covered in plush red rugs that matched the bedding and curtains of a window above a dark wood two-person table. The girl walked back in carrying a white box, quickly sitting back beside Lovino and beginning to change his bandages.

"After I'm done with this I'll bring you some food. You've been asleep for almost two days so you must be starv-"

"Two days!" Lovino exclaimed, horrified.

"Oh, uh, well yes," she informed nervously. She finished rapping the new bandage over Lovino's arm. "I'll go get you that something to eat now." She scurried out of the room through the door she'd entered through earlier leaving Lovino alone to mull over the new information.

"Two days," he whispered to himself. _'I've been sleeping for __**two fucking days**__! Fuck, what about Feliciano? Did he get away safely? How many people are dead? Why the hell am I still alive?'_ Lovino ranted in his head. Dread trickled down his spine as his questions circled around his head and multiplied. If he was a prisoner then why was he being taken care of? A brief thought flickered in his mind but he just couldn't believe it. But what if had been rescued? The girl he'd seen was almost definitely human and she was really kind. He wasn't sure how it would be likely but he'd believe it right now over the possible truth.

The girl came back in bearing a silver platter of bread, cheese, some grilled meat slices, and –_oh fucking god were those tomatoes!_ Lovino's mouth watered instantly as he gave a longing stare at the delicious red fruit. Fuck he hadn't had a tomato since…since España's home burned down. The girl smirked knowingly at Lovino and sat the tray down on the table. Lovino looked at it for a moment before finally getting up and grabbing a tomato and taking a bite. So good…

"Master Carriedo said that you would like them," the girl teased. "My name is Bella by the way." She bent her head and gave practiced curtsy. The action had a light blush of embarrassment to erupt on his cheeks instantly

"Uh, why are you doing that?" He asked as she stood back up. "Never mind, but um, was I rescued…or something?" He questioned lamely.

Bella stared at him, slightly confused, before understanding lit on her face. With a sad smile she shook her head and Lovino could felt his heart drop. "I'm afraid not, Master Lovino." Master Lovino?

"How do you know my name? And if I haven't been rescued then where am I? Aren't…aren't you a human?" He interrogated.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down a bit. I know your name because Master Carriedo told me it. You're right though, I am human," she informed, pausing a moment as she pursed her lips. "I'm your human slave."

Lovino gaped at her. A human slave? He didn't think… Lovino gulped nervously as the dread form earlier swung back in full force. "Human slave," he repeated. "I, uh, am I…" he stated to ask but stopped when Bella quickly shook her head no.

"Goodness no! Oh, Master Carriedo nearly killed the person who tried to suggest that when he first brought you here!"

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"This Carriedo bastard you keep going on about," Lovino grumbled. "You keep saying his name." Bella seemed genuinely shocked at Lovino for a moment. She opened her mouth to say something but apparently thought better of it and stopped.

"Oh, well, you'll find out soon," she finally stammered. "He'll probably run all the way here the second my brother Dan tells him that you're awake. He'll answer your questions, I'm sure you have a million. I'd answer them for you if I could but I was ordered to not really answer anything. Now why don't you eat! The food is getting cold." She waved he hands toward the food Lovino had honestly forgotten about.

He nods and begins to pick and nibble at it for few minutes but his appetite was gone now. He watches as Bella straighten the sheets of the bed and goes back over to the table to open the curtains of the window. Outside Lovino can see nothing but trees but sunlight filters in and a more natural light to the room. "Hey," he begins after a moment. "Did you say that you were _my_ slave?

"Yes, that's right," she answers. Her voice was much to chipper to be saying that. Lovino felt a little sick, he wanted to say something else but for once kept his mouth shut so he didn't risk saying anything that could hurt her feelings. Instead he settled for stuffing his mouth full of a piece of bread. But he would have _plenty_ to say to that Carriedo bastard once he showed his face. "I'll be going now," Bella suddenly announced as she walked over to the door. "You can leave the tray there. I'll come back to get it later." Then she was gone before Lovino could even nod.

Lovino continued to eat, though it was only the tomatoes now, as he looked out the window at the trees. He briefly wondered if it was locked and reached out to touch. He quickly retracted his hand as a sharp little shock shot through his fingers. Well it didn't matter if it could open or not if he couldn't even touch it. When he had finished the last tomato he pushed the tray away and settled for inspecting the room.

His eyes went back to bookcase and he examined some of the books on it. He couldn't read most of the tittles, and the ones that he could he'd never heard of. Then again he'd never been much of a reader. After the bookcase he poked his head into the room where Bella had gotten the bandages from and his jaw dropped.

It was a bathroom but it was huge! There was a single toilet and a single sink with a long counter that housed various glass bottles of soaps, oils, and shampoos. The floor was the same stone tile as the bedroom's but there was no rugs in here. The tub was in ground and twice as big as the one that he and Feli had at their home. He backed out and turned only to be face with a wardrobe that he hadn't notice earlier.

Curiously, he opened the doors and found that it was completely filled with clothes and shoes. Some were in pastel color and others were much darker but what Lovino found was disturbing was that most if not all of them were in his size. There was a mirror on the inside of the wardrobe that allowed Lovino to get the first good look at himself for the first time since he woke up.

He surprised to see how pale he looked, but otherwise he looked fine. He was wearing different clothes though. He had been in a set of tan pajamas when he was trying to escape the burning town and now he wore a sleeveless white pajama shirt and matching pants that reached his knees.

Looking back at the clothes in the wardrobe he couldn't help but think about how excited Feli would be to see such nice outfits. Lovino's hear wretched at the thought of his brother and worry wrapped around him. God he didn't know if Feli was even alright or not. The trick with the beam had let him, Vash and Lili escape but honestly it probably only bought them time. They were sure to caught, or worse. And here he was ogling clothes and sleeping.

He couldn't stay here, he had to go find Feli. Lovino slammed the doors with a huff and stalked over to the door Bella had gone out. He hadn't heard it lock so that meant that he could just walk out right? Wrong. He soon found that the barriers weren't only on the window and yelped when the door knob shocked him. "Just fucking wonderful," he growled as he glared at the door. It made sense though, he was still a prisoner, sort of.

Lovino was still glaring at the door as it swung open and smacked him in the face. He yelped and his hands shot up protectively as the side of his face now throbbed in pain. "Ow! Son of bitch that hurt," he swore. He snapped his eyes up toward the person who had walked in, ready to give him and earful but all the words died in his throat. He could feel the blood drain from his face and he took a few steps back as the demon that had attacked him looked at with those emerald eyes.

"Ah, dios, los seinto," he said quickly as Lovino just stared at him. "Why were you standing behind the door," he asked as he reached for the younger. Frightened, Lovino took a few more steps back.

"G-get away from me asshole!" He yelled. His eyes darted around the room in a frantic search for a weapon of some kind. "I swear I'll kick your ass if-"

"Calm down Lovi," the demon cut him off as he grabbed Lovino's uninjured arm and held it tightly. "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you recognize me?"

"Yeah I recognize you," Lovino states as he glares at the tanned hand wrapped around his arm. He doesn't notice the small happy smile that spreads across the others face as he continues with, "You're the bastard that attacked Feli and me! So why the fuck would I calm down? Let me go," Lovino snaps as he keeps struggling. The demon frowns and he tightens his grip a fraction making Lovino wince. "Jackass! That hurts! Let go!"

"Sorry," the demon quickly apologizes and drops Lovino's arm. Lovino glares at him with mild surprise. "But that's not what I meant." The demon took a step forward only to have the younger mirror the action. Lovino was running out of room and was positive his back would hit the wall soon. The demon settled for leaning forward until they were eyelevel with gold meeting emerald.

"W-who the fuck are you then," Lovino stutters out trying to tear his eyes away from the others but he couldn't. The jackass's eyes were familiar. Sadness fluttered through the green orbs and the demon smiled almost mournfully. "And how do you know my name? Did you get it from that Carriedo bastard to?"

The depressed smile disappeared as the demon laughed making Lovino jump. It was loud and happy and Lovino's heart hurt when he heard it. He was also confused because he didn't understand what was so funny. Lovino glared at the other and waited for his laughing fit to end. After a few minutes the demon did calm down but he was still smiling happily as he stared at Lovino. It made the younger nervous and feel self-conscious. "What the hell are you staring at bastard?"

"You," the demon replies easily. "You look just the same as you used to, but really different to. Wait, that doesn't make sense, does it?" A glare was his only answer and the demon sighed. "You really don't remember me Lovi? Not even a little bit?" There was a silence between the two as the demon waited for an answer.

"I don't know what the fuck you're here for," Lovino began. "Maybe to mess with me or scare me or to ask me about that stupid ring thing that the blonde fuck-face kept talking about-"

"The Atlante di Serafino," the other corrected quietly.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he deadpanned. "I don't care, but I'm not telling you shit and if you came here to get your jollies by trying to scare me then fuck off." Lovino wasn't exactly sure where his sudden streak of bravery was coming from but he welcomed it with open arms and didn't question it. However, where he had expected the demon bastard to be offended and sneer at him or even snap back at and try to hurt him he didn't. Instead the demon laughed again and smiled like he was proud of something.

"You yelled España when you were about to, uh…"

"Have my head cut off by your ax."

"Ah, si, si. Hm, I guess there isn't a way for me to really say this so…it's me Lovi, España!" Neither moved for a moment, Lovino didn't even think that he breathed. And then Lovino punched him.

Rage, pure and strong, consumed him and he readied another punch to be thrown at the demon. The demon apparently hadn't expected that reaction and didn't register the first punch that quickly but the second one snapped him back to reality in enough time to catch Lovino's injured wrist as a third was coming toward him. Lovino's other wrist was quickly caught as well and he cursed and yelled at the other as tried to free himself.

He ignored the pain as he probably caused even more damage to his already broken wrist. He cursed and yelled at the demon that had a hold of him. "L-Lovi calm down," the bastard kept trying to soothe but it only added to Lovino's anger.

"Bastard shut up! What a sick lie, even for a demon! You're trying to tell me that you're España? España is-was human! And he's dead! So don't even try to-"

"You though I was human?" The demon questioned with an amused smirk before the rest of what Lovino had said registered. His smirk dissolved into a frown. "You thought I was dead?"

Lovino glowered at the other, feeling a twinge of satisfaction when the demon visibly flinched. "_España _is dead! He died _when you demon assholes set fire to his house!_" He gave up on trying to get his arms free and settled for trying to kick the other. He aimed for the other's shins but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Who told you that!" The demon suddenly shouted and startling Lovino.

"M-my Nonno!" Lovino spat but it wavered as his previous fear of demon was starting to creep back up on him. "Nonno said that you demon bastards started the fire. España went in to save me and died!"

"Dammit, that's not true," the demon cursed. His expression was a mix of anger and sadness. His eyes were pleading with Lovino to listen and believe him. "That's not true Lovi," he repeated. "Come on, look at me and think of the España you can remember. I look just the same as I did except a little older right?"

"No you-" Lovino started but stopped himself. Because it was true, now that the demon had said it out loud Lovino's brain made the connection and he was absolutely right. That was why the demon looked familiar. He had the same bright green eyes, same face, same smile, same chocolate curls, and now that Lovino thought about the demon even had the same voice except maybe just a little bit deeper now. Still, Lovino refused to believe it. Demon s were tricksters, they could use charms to disguise themselves and to change their voices. This bastard was still an imposter in Lovino's eyes.

It seemed that the demon could see that Lovino still didn't believe him. He sighed and pulled Lovino over to the two person table. The demon let go of Lovino wrists and plopped down into one of the cushioned chairs. He nodded to the seat in front of Lovino, a silent request for him to sit down to. Lovino narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as he stayed standing. "Really Lovi, there's no reason to be that stubborn," the other chided.

"There's no reason for you to still be breathing either," Lovino grumbled. "You're not España, you bastard."

"Then test me," he offered. "Ask me some questions that only España you would know. Ask me anything you want and see if I'm telling the truth or not."

"Fine," Lovino agrees and seats himself at the table earning a small smile from the other.

"First question," Lovino pauses. He bit his lip as he searches his head for a good question before he finds it. "How did I first meet España?"

The demon smiled and chuckled. "Ah, let's see, I believe you were lost in the woods-"

"I was not lost!" Lovino snapped reflexively. The demon smirked and continued.

"Yeah that's what you said back then to," he laughed. "Okay, so you were, uh, _exploring_ the woods and ended up finding my house and tomato garden. I wasn't at home when you arrived but when I did find you, a tiny, chubby faced child covered in dirt and a half eaten tomato in your hand. I'm not quite sure how many you ate but I'm pretty sure there were at least a dozen missing from the vines." Lovino scowled but the red blush spreading across his cheeks took the menace out of it. It was disturbing that the demon knew that much about him and España though.

"As if," Lovino muttered. "Okay, for the first month that I went to España's what happened?"

"Oh that's easy, I was a jerk. I wanted you as far away from my house as possible, I tried being mean and scary to keep you from coming back but none of it ever worked. I finally stopped when I managed to make you cry," the demon answered. "I felt so bad that I brought you inside and made you paella."

"L-lucky guess."

"Lovi…"

"Stop calling me that!" Lovino snapped. He wasn't España. He couldn't be España, because España was dead. Nonno had said so. But then again Nonno hadn't seemed so trustworthy lately. But España had still been human! Hadn't he?

"Lovino," the demon started again reaching forward to try and capture Lovino's hand only to have it snatched away and hissed under the table. "Will you let me explain what really happened?" Lovino met the demon's eyes. They were pleading with him and made _him_ feel like the bad guy for some reason.

"Fine," Lovino agreed in a strangled whisper. The demon smiled brightly and sat back.

"I guess I'll start with telling you that I've never been a human Lovi. I've been a demon the entire time you've known me. I'm a little surprised that you hadn't figured that out yet. I mean I can understand how a little kid wouldn't realize but you must be old enough to figure-"

"I guess I assumed that you would tell someone who visited you every fucking day if you were a demon," Lovino growled in defense.

The demon smile sadly and nodded. "Yeah I suppose that was my fault then." They were both quiet for a minute before the demon continued. "Anyway the day of the fire I was gone. I wasn't there at all Lovino, when I finally came home both my garden and my home were nothing but ashes." He stopped and let out a shuddering breath. "I was terrified though especially when I saw your hat that had half burned in the ruble. I dug around in it for hours sick to my stomach because what might have happened."

"I got out," Lovino interrupted. His hands had started shaking and he was positive that his voice sounded strange but he continued. "The window in the bedroom, I was able to get out through there, and I fell out and to the ground. When I woke up I was in Nonno's cabin."

"And he told you that I had died trying to go in and save," the demon finished. "But I wasn't even there. And after looking for any sign of you for ours dead or alive, your grandfather showed up and looked ready to kill me. You grandfather told _me_ that _you_ had died. He said…" the demon paused and looked Lovino in the eye before continuing. "Your grandfather started that fire to get rid of me because he knew that I was a demon. He had no idea that you were in there. And when he heard you screaming and went in to rescue you it was too late."

Lovino gaped at him in utter shock. That…couldn't be right.

"I didn't want to believe him at first. I didn't. I knew that if you were still alive then you would come back and find me. So I waited. I stayed the entire winter and then the whole summer but you never did come back, so I assumed that he had been telling the truth." The demon stopped and Lovino was looking down at the table now. He could feel the demon's eyes on him but he didn't dare look up because his eyes were stinging way to damn much and his breathing was becoming a bit too irregular for his liking.

"No," Lovino mumbled shaking his head. His whole body was shivering. "No, no, no." Lovino pressed a hand to his face and rubbed at his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He sucked in a big breath and tried fixing a scowl on his face. He looked back up and met those green eyes and nodded. "Okay so you're España. I should kick your ass you bastard you know that!"

The smile that split across the other's face was breathtaking and Lovino couldn't stop staring at it. Not that he wanted to though he would never admit it. España was alive, España was here with him, and España was a fucking demon.

"Why the fuck did you never tell you were a demon!" España winced slightly at the outburst but shrugged and looked down at the table, and was he pouting?

"I didn't want to tell you," he replied. "I thought about it when I was still trying to scare you away but I never did and then when I finally stopped trying to make you leave I never wanted you to know because I wanted you to always stay with me. If had told you I was a demon then you wouldn't have come back."

"Weren't you the one who was always telling me how I was so much more understanding then most humans because I was still a child and didn't listen to any of the town's people's prejudices!" Lovino retorted. "God you're a fucking idiot!"

"I know, I know," España smiled. "But its fine now, because I have you back now." España smiled up at him but it faltered at the look Lovino had on his face.

"The fuck? Don't treat me like an object," Lovino protested. "And it's not all right. You attacked my town, you nearly killed me and my brother Feliciano!"

"But I didn't know it was you until you shouted. And I didn't even notice your brother, hell I didn't even know you had a brother! As for the town, you hated it anyway and I wasn't left with any other choice."

"You're talking as if you were the one calling all the shots," Lovino accused.

"I was," España admitted and it was like someone had punched Lovino in the gut. "The reason your grandfather wanted me dead wasn't just because I was a demon. It was because I'm one five demons who are in charge of controlling the ones that have attacking the county. Every single one of us has been looking for the Atlante di Serafino."

"So what? When you found out that I was Romulus's grandson you decide to use me to your advantage," Lovino snapped but he really didn't want to hear the answer to that question.

"No!" España quickly denied. He sighed and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "The places I would go I the mornings were meetings. The one I was at that particular morning was one concerning you."

"And?"

"They wanted me to get you to find the atlas, or get rid of you. I chose neither," he quickly stated when Lovino opened his mouth. "I said that I had uh, picked you to be..."

"Picked me to be what," Lovino asked. He was curious and confused and pissed off that he hadn't known hardly anything that had actually been happening around him. But he felt slightly better now that he was getting answers.

"I, well, I'll tell you another-"

"No dammit!" Lovino shouted, glaring at the other. "No more of this keeping shit bastard." España frowned and stood up stood up from his chair.

"Right well first off Lovino I need to tell you that my name isn't España." Lovino stared at him. He couldn't believe this shit. "My real name is Antonio Carriedo."

"You're the Carriedo bastard!" Lovino exclaimed. He guessed that was why Bella had been surprised when Lovino hadn't know who she was talking about, and how strangers knew his name and favorite food.

"Ah, yeah, I am," Esp-Antonio chuckled. Lovino mumble a vague 'lying bastard' under his breath but the older ignored it.

"So is the reason I'm not being treated like a normal prisoner and not being made into s a slave because we're childhood friends? Speaking of, where the hell do you get off making a sweet girl like Bella a slave!" Antonio chuckled a bit and earned a narrowed glare from Lovino.

"Not really, and Bella is a slave _because_ she's a sweet girl. Trust me it is a much better outcome then what normally happens. Normally, well, there aren't _any_ prisoners." Lovino paled slightly.

"Then why-"

"Because, years ago at that meeting the day of the fire I chose you, Lovi, to be my lover."

* * *

Me: Sucky ending sucks. I probably have a ton of mistakes in here but I swear I read over it twice but feel free to point out any mistakes I missed. I know it's shorted than the last chapter but just be happy you got it because I almost didn't post it. Anyway, thanks for reading and for following, and favoriting, and most importantly reviewing. So keep it up because just to let you all know I plan on this being one of those 100k+ stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay I'm back. I think a few of you will really like this chapter because of the slight switch up in it, plus it's really long. (I now have one of my best friends addicted to this story so maybe she'll leave me alone for a little while...)

* * *

"Dammit Antonio! How much longer are we going to play around with Romulus? We know he has the Atlas in the town," a white haired albino shouted, red eyes sparkling in anger and annoyance. He had sprung out of his seat and was glaring directly across the polished oak table at their so called leader, who also happened to be one of his oldest friends.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sighed, he was tired and sick of this stupid meeting. He was ready to go home and relax in his tomato garden. Gilbert always brought this up in every meeting and this time he could seethe same question in the eyes of the others who sat around the room and at the table. Yes, they had stayed in these woods outside of the town that hid their coveted treasure for years now and had made little progress. But that was because of Romulus being a tough opponent.

He always managed to keep Antonio's lackeys and comrades out of the town no matter what tactic he used. At first he thought a simple invasion into the town would work, and when it didn't he tried a complex one, when that failed he resorted to trying to trick him, then he tried to trap him, then attempted to sneak past him, and countless other methods only to gain the same result. He could honestly understand why the others were getting so fed up. They missed their families, their homes, and they were just as tired as he was. They were all probably sick of only being able to see their loved ones during the winter.

The only time they left the woods was to go back home for the winter so that they could report in their failures to the other captains that still governed over the remaining demons and magical creatures. Their numbers had been slowly dwindling for a long time now that humanity had labeled them all evil and monsters. Antonio was one of the captain's and as such had no choice but to return as well, whether he wanted to or not.

"Maybe we should try another attempt at a raid," Gilbert suggested.

"Gilbert," Antonio sighed, "Mi amigo,we have tried that before and it did not work."

"We could try again and-"

"And what," Antonio cut him off, his normally bright emerald eyes darkening dangerously. Some of the others backed away from the table, those that were seated lowered their eyes away from Antonio. Gilbert's eyes also lowered to the table surface. Everyone was smart enough to know that when Antonio was that annoyed it was best to not make eye contact. "All but I would do is kill more of us."

A quiet murmur of agreement rippled through everyone. Antonio sighed, he was positive that this meeting wasn't going to end well. " I'm cutting this meeting short," he informed, earning surprised looks from everyone. Antonio stood up from his seat and quickly walked away. He was almost to the door of the meeting hall when his legs were hit by something small. " Bella."

The small girl, about eleven had grabbed onto his pants leg to halt him. "Master Carriedo," she chirped in her high pitched voice. "You still haven't said what you're going to do with Nate." Nate was Bella's brother, he was fourteen and a trouble maker. He hated demons, which was understandable since their parents had been killed by them. Antonio's men had found them stealing food and were just going to kill them, but Antonio had stopped them. Instead they became prisoners.

Bella was sweet and well behaved. Antonio had quickly developed a soft spot for her, he had always loved kids whether they were human or not. However, as much as he would of loved to have dropped her off in a safe town he couldn't, the best he could do was upgrade he to a well treated slave. Bella was liked by a lot of his men, some saw her as their own little sister or daughter. Though there were quite a few who hated humans, and avoided her.

Where Bella was sweet her brother Nate was a brat. Despite Antonio's help the boy despised him. Nate was constantly snapping insults at them when they walked by and attempted to hurt anyone who came close enough or brought him food Nate had somehow managed to to injure one of the guards and attempted to escape. It failed of course and now Nate was facing the possibility of a severe punishment. Almost everyone wanted him killed, but Bella had come begging Antonio not to. She wanted him to make Nate a slave like her, promising that she would be able t keep an eye on him and would beat him up herself if he ever tried something.

This put him in a tough spot but he didn't have the heart to outright tell her how impossible that it would be. There was a slight possibility that Nate would behave for his sister's sake but he wouldn't be able to hear the end of it from the others if Nate wasn't punished in some way. Antonio had promised to think it over for her. That was two months ago.

"I don't think I can trust him with that much freedom," Antonio admitted honestly, he crouched down to the younger girl's level and patted her head sympathetically. "I don't think I can make him a slave Bella, he'd just runaway the first chance he got. I can't risk him running to a nearby town and telling someone where we are."

"He won't," Bella argued. "He wouldn't leave me behind, so if I stay he won't go anywhere. And if he tries to causes trouble again I'll kick his butt!" Antonio chuckled at the determined glint in her eyes.

"Let me think on it a bit more, I'll let you know next time I see you, okay?" Bella pouted but nodded. Antonio patted her head one more time before standing up and leaving again. This time no one stopped him.

* * *

Antonio's mood had lightened up immensely on his way back to his small cottage like home that he had taken temporary residence in. The others hadn't been happy about it but they didn't have the power or authority to stop him either. Antonio suspected that a farmer had lived in it before him. There was a wide area around the home that was just grass-less ground and old farming tools inside. As it turned out the soil was had been perfect for planting the tomato seeds he'd brought with him a long time ago from home.

He always needed away to take his mind off of, stressful things and to help him calm down and relax. Tending to his tomato plants did that. He loved his plants so much, he put a lot of hard work into them and would often spend the whole day in his garden. Eating them when he was hungry, and then sleeping in it at night under the stars.

So, when he had finally made it to his beloved garden, imagine his shock, confusion, and irritation when he saw about two dozen of the red fruits missing from their vines. He worriedly rushed over to check all the vines and the stems, wondering if maybe an animal had come by and thought they'd get a free lunch. He was examined one of the bare vines when he spotted something on the other side of the row. He quickly walked over to the other side and immediately paused.

He had been expecting an animal to be taking a nap after gorging itself on the delicious red fruits but instead he was looking at a dirt covered child wrapped tightly in an over sized white coat. Antonio was shocked to say the least but there was an underlying feeling of curiosity nagging at him. He could really see the child's face, and he couldn't tell if it was a little boy or a little girl. This was obviously the tomato thief though, and if their mere presence there wasn't proof enough then the half eaten tomato that was held tightly in the small hand surely was.

Antonio gently nudged the body with his foot and received nothing more than an annoyed and tired grumble. "Oye, chico-or chica," he tacked on, "get up. What are you doing in my garden?" He received another set of half-awake grumbling making him frown in annoyance.

He reached down a grabbed the top of the back of the child's dirty white coat and yanked him into the air. It was a fairly easy feat considering how small and light the kid was. It seemed successful in waking him up as well, the child cried out and started kicking and squirming to get out of Antonio's grip. Now seeing as he was dealing with a child, he didn't expect the fountain of curses that instantly poured from the little one's mouth. It was a bit comical though when he thought about how strange the names and insults sound in the childish, high-pitched voice. Hell, Antonio almost found it cute.

"Bastardo! Put me down! Put me down you fucking asshole!" The child squeaked before snapping his head backwards in a successful attempt in headbutting Antonio's nose. Antonio let go of the kid immediately as his hand instead went to rub his sore nose. Antonio's attention was brought back to child on the ground when they yelped at suddenly hitting the ground. "B-bastard! That hurt..." the child whined making a pang of guilt cut through Antonio.

"Lo seinto, though it is mainly your fault for headbutting me. That was not very nice."

"Fuck you," child spat, turning to glare at Antonio with pretty hazel eyes. "It's your fault for picking me up in the first place asshole!"

"If you had just answered me I wouldn't have picked you up," Antonio defended. He eyed the child in front of him curiously noting that the child had a vaguely familiar. The child was small and scrawny but still had a healthy amount of baby fat in their face making their cheeks a bit rounder than Antonio had first expected. Antonio still couldn't quite tell the child's gender, though he was leaning towards a boy simply based on the kid's coarse language, but the child was so cute that Antonio was considering that the child was a little girl. Screw it, he thought. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

The child gaped at Antonio as a blush as red as could be spread all the way over the kid's face and glared at Antonio. Adorable,Antonio silently cooed. Definately a girl. "You son of a bitch, I'm a boy you stupid bastard!" Oops.

"Sorry, sorry, anyway, what are you doing all the way out here little one? Don't you know these woods are dangerous?"

"Don't fucking talk to me like I'm a stupid baby. Of course I fucking know that these woods are dangerous." The boy snapped and looked around before reaching out to pick another one of Antonio's tomatoes. "Nonno goes on all the time about how demons are in it."

"Ah, I get it now," Antonio laughed. "You must be from Hetalia Village, I'm surprised. Why would you come all the way out here?"

"None of your business bastard."

"Ah, your lost aren't you? That must be it."

"Bastard! I'm not lost! I was running away from that stupid place and then, uh, decide to explore a bit."

"Sure, sure," Antonio replied, aware that it sounded a bit patronizing but he couldn't help it. He had to admit that this boy was quite entertaining. Then something struck him. "Ah, what's your name kid?"

"Why the fuck should I tell a creeper like you? I bet you're a weird pedo aren't you?" The boy accused, glaring and taking a step back.

"Ah, no,no, never mind, but I should get you home, I'll show you the way out of the woods come on " Antonio offered standing up so he could lead the obviously lost child, despite the his protests, back to the town that had been giving him so many problems thanks to their guardian.

"Fuck no," the child yelled. "I'm not going back, it's filled with useless jerks and annoying asses," he declared, surprising Antonio with the outburst. He looked completely adamant about his decision and Antonio started to worry a bit. Theses woods were no place for a kid, especially if someone else from Antonio men happened upon him, and even more so if they found out he was from the village. Antonio was a captain, he knew this would spark ideas among the others. They'd suggest that they use him as bait or as a hostage, collateral even. But Antonio doubted if Romulus would concede the Atlante di Serafino just for one child's safety. Antonio didn't want the child caught up and put in danger like Bella and Nate, he was much younger than them, and his mouth could get him into so bad situations.

"This place is dangerous," Antonio repeated. "You don't need to be here, you need to leave."

"If it's so dangerous why are you living all the way out here instead of in the town you hermit bastard! Doesn't look like the monsters have hurt you any! I'm not going back!"

"Look kid," Antonio started and sighed when the boy stubbornly plopped onto the ground. This wasn't a place for a child so he did what he was used to doing. "Look you little brat," Antonio snapped at the boy, effectively making the younger jump at the sudden change in tone. "I'm already annoyed enough as it is that you've eaten a good portion of my garden, and you're really starting to bug me so get lost! I'm sure if you follow the little dirt path over there," he pointed in the direction of said path, slightly hidden by overgrown grass, "it'll lead you out of the woods just in front of Romulus's cabin. You should know who that is if you're from Hetalia."

"Fuck you," the child retorted though Antonio noted the slight gleam of fear in the boy's eyes at his sudden change in attitude. "Of course I know who he is! He's my Nonno you dumb ass." Antonio's eyes snapped back to the child in front of him finally seeing why the child looked familiar. The child looked different than Romulus but now that Antonio's mind made the connection he realized that the boy did look like the guardian. The discovery only encouraged Antonio to get the boy to leave.

Antonio snatched the child's arm and dragged him towards the path he'd previously pointed out. He ignored the pained gasp the smaller let out before the stream of insults and curses ensued and shoved the boy past the grass barrier that his the path, though he was careful in making sure that it wasn't hard enough to make the other fall. "Get out of here you annoying brat," Antonio growled, "and you best hurry, the demons in these woods should be out looking for dinner soon," he lied as he cast a pointed look to the darkening sky.

"Bastard!" The child squeaked but started running off down the path, leaving Antonio to think that that was the last him. He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Two days later, when Antonio was happily tending to his garden under the warmth of the early afternoon sun he met the boy again. A rock had been about the size of a fist came smacking into his head with the boy's voice quickly following it. "Hey hermit bastard, that's for pushing me down." Antonio stared up in shock at the brunette boy glaring at him the dirt path. Antonio then realized that getting rid of the child would be harder than he thought. He'd glared back at the kid and had thrown the rock back at him, though he aimed it at the branch of a tree right above the boy's head. It scared the younger enough to send him running back down the path and leaving Antonio feeling another layer of guilt.

The next day was nearly the same only this time the child had walked up to him and without him noticing and demand a tomato. What the child received was Antonio threatening him with the freshly sharpened shear that had been laying on the ground. The day after that Antonio hadn't been home because of another meeting and the situation was similar to the first time Antonio had sent him back home. This time however Antonio was starting to actually be annoyed seeing as how the boy had managed to break one of his plants.

"Dios, chico, what part of get lost aren't you getting you ignorant brat," Antonio snapped as he grabbed the boy from his hiding place, a crevice between the ground and a tree that faced Antonio's house and garden, and began dragging him towards the path just like always.

"Fuck you bastard! I don't see why I have to go just because you're a grumpy ass!" Antonio sighed, it was about time he ended this.

"You don't see why I can't stand having you around? It's because you're annoying and useless! You're probably just as ignorant as the rest of the people in that ridiculous town, and you aren't worth my time, honestly you probably aren't worth anything are you?" Antonio ranted turning to pierce the younger with a glare that immediately faltered to a look of shock as he noticed the tears steadily streaming down the younger's face as he looked up at him.

The boy suddenly started trying to get out of Antonio's grip with renewed vigor while shouting at him, "Bastard! Let go, you want me to leave? Fine, let me the fuck go and I'll leave and won't ever come back to this stupid place again." Antonio should have let him go, it was exactly what he needed to do because he didn't need this child coming back and risking getting caught by one of his men. Too bad he couldn't.

"Ah, dios, lo siento, kid," Antonio cooed, kneeling on the ground as he started to wipe away the younger's tears. He couldn't hated seeing kids cry, but he had learned to ignore it. However, there was something about having made this boy cry that just made him hate himself a bit. He couldn't stand watching the tears run down the boy's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to say something that would make you finally stay away!"

"Fuck you lair, you're just trying to take back what you said because you made me cry, you can take your fake apology and shove it-"

"I'm serious I didn't mean it," Antonio corrected. He ignored the child's wailing as he scooped the smaller up and carried him inside. Antonio took him all the way to the kitchen and gently plopped him in a chair. He grabbed a rag for the counter and started wiping the tears off of the younger's face. "I'm sorry for being mean to you, I really truly am," Antonio admitted. "You have to understand theses woods are no place for a child I had to be mean to you so you would go home."

"Why would I give a damn on you being mean to me," the boy sniffled. "I would hang around in the woods after you started being an ass anyway." Antonio paused in his movements and looked at the child.

"Are you loco? There are many dangerous things out there, do you even realize that you could have been killed? You should have just gone back home instead of doing something so-"

"So what? Stupid?" The boy cut in, glaring angrily at Antonio.

"Reckless," Antonio finished, softening a little and giving the younger a small smile.

"Not like any of the asshole town's people would care if I never came back," the boy sniffed. "All they do is complain about everything I do. They'd probably be overjoyed."

"Ah, I'm sure that's not true," Antonio disagreed but remained silent at the sharp glare.

"They always say the same thing, about how I'm useless and not worth anything," the boy snapped, repeating Antonio's earlier words. Antonio regretted his choice of words even more now and felt slightly angry that the people in the village would actually treat one of their own so harshly, and especially a child. Humans were horrible, they treated their own kind like dirt. At least the demons were kind and respectful to each other. "I hate that place," the boy finished, glaring at the floor.

"I do to," Antonio said before he could stop himself. The boy looked at him with a scowl but Antonio spotted the curiosity in his eyes.

"Is that why you don't live in town?" Antonio thought for a moment about what to say but eventually nodded.

"I can't stand them." They were quiet for a minute until Antonio stood up and walked over to his sink to wash some dirt of his hands. "I still feel bad," he admitted. "So how about I make you some lunch to make up for me being so mean." The boy grumbled but didn't protest and Antonio felt a smile cross his lips. "And from now on you can come here when ever you want."

"Seriously!" Antonio looked over his shoulder and laughed at the surprised face on the boy's face. "Si, it's better then having you wonder the forest blindly and getting caught by something worse than me."

"Pfft, that'd be hard to top," the younger snorted, but Antonio laughed loudly at the remark.

"Ah, you're mean, kid," Antonio said in a mock tone of hurt. He stopped turned off the water and looked at the boy curiously.

"W-what?"

"Would you tell me your name now?" Antonio asked hopefully. The boy blushed and turned his head towards the ground while grumbling something under his breath. "What?"

"I said my name is Lovino," the boy finally snapped. He glanced at Antonio warily, "What's yours?" Antonio looked at him for a moment nervously, he didn't think he should tell him his real name, so picked a fake one off the top of his head.

"España," Antonio answered.

"Lair," Lovino accused and Antonio laughed at being so easily caught but didn't say anything else as he continued to cook while a comfortable silence settled over the two. Antonio finished a little while later and sat a hot plate of paella in front of Lovino who glared at it skeptically.

"Aw, don't look like that, it's really good I promise," Antonio laughed.

"How do I know you didn't poison it," Lovino growled as he poked it with the fork Antonio had handed him. "Wouldn't put it past you creepy bipolar hermit bastard."

"I swear I didn't spike your food, Lovi," Antonio chuckled as he took a bit of Lovino's paella to prove his point.

"Tch, whatever creepy-WHAT THE FUCK IS A LOVI?"

* * *

Lovino started coming on a daily basis after that, and at first he seemed a bit uneasy because of Antonio's sudden change in personality to him. Eventually though he seemed to become comfortable around the older and Antonio couldn't help but find himself growing fonder and fonder of the little boy. Lovino was whiny and constantly cursed but Antonio noticed that it was usually to cover up his embarrassment and realized that he'd come to adore just as much as the boy himself by the second month of Lovino's visits it had become common for the younger to arrive in the early morning and crawl into his bed.

Lovino would spend most of his day helping Antonio in his garden, sometimes asking Antonio a curious question about something that would pop into his head. Depending on the answer Antonio would give Lovino would either curse at him or pout, an expression that Antonio quickly started Lovino on the younger's face. Though he'd come to realize his favorite expression on Lovino's face was the rare and almost imperceptible smile that would cross the younger's lips when Antonio had managed to do something right.

Antonio didn't even realize what had happened to him by the fourth month rolling around. But when he realized it in the fifth month after Lovino had hurt himself after falling out of a tree and knocking himself unconscious while Antonio was in the house and not waking up until Antonio put a plate of freshly cut tomatoes under his nose, the older realized he couldn't be upset about it.

Antonio was in love with Lovino. He worried for a little while about it because of their age difference but quickly dismissed it. Physically Antonio was only fourteen, and Lovino was nine so that left five years between them. However, Antonio being a demon meant that when he hit full maturity his aging would slow to a near stop. However when he remembered the connection that Lovino had with Romulus he quickly dismissed it. Antonio began to hate when Lovino would leave in the late afternoon and return to the village. He'd learned more about how the town's people would treat Lovino mainly through the younger's apprehensive and defensive behavior.

Lovino seemed to take criticism a tad more harshly than anyone he'd ever met and began to realize how dreadful the people in Lovino's town truly were. Antonio had originally never had anything against the people in town specifically, he'd only ever been after the Atlas, but now he found that he hated them. During the meetings Gilbert and the rest of his men were surprised but happy that their captain had regained his determination in fighting against Romulus. But it made them curious, because Antonio had also become happier than they'd seen in a while. He'd been less prone to losing his patience and had even decided to finally overlook Nate's behavior made him a slave like Bella, much to everyone else's dislike.

Antonio was on a high that was only sated when he noticed the months passing and the weather cooling. It was almost winter again, meaning that Antonio would have to leave Lovino for at least four months. Antonio wouldn't like it, and despite Lovino saying that he couldn't careless about it, Antonio knew that the younger wasn't happy either. Antonio considered taking Lovino with him, but the younger refused. Lovino had accidentally informed Antonio that he had a younger brother in the village, and Antonio could easily tell that Lovino was extremely protective of him. Though Antonio wasn't going to let Lovino's brother complex stop him from taking Lovino with him. With less than a week left before Antonio and his men were supposed to return it seemed his choice was made for him.

* * *

"I can't believe you Antonio!" Gilbert was screeching. There were no extra eyes at this meeting only the few members of Antonio's men that need to be there. Gilbert was the only one speaking while everyone else simply watched. Some looking Antonio's way with disgusted glares. "You've had Romulus's grandson with you for months, like a little-"

"Careful, Gilbert. Watch what you say about Lovino," Antonio warned.

"Or what? You should understand more than any of us of what an accomplishment this is! He's our in! We can use him as bait. Romulus may not be swayed into giving us the Atlante di Serfino for just a random child, but he would for his own grandson."

"I will not use Lovino, he's off limits Gilbert, do you understand me! He's untouchable! If anyone tries to use or hurt him I'll kill them myself," Antonio declared.

"What the hell Toni? He a kid! And you can't do that, not after I tell the other captains about this. They'll overrule you there's no way you can-"

"I can if I declare him my mate, my lover, Gilbert." Antonio smirked. Gilbert gaped at Antonio, obviously not wanting to believe what he'd just heard, but he wasn't the first to say something.

"Have you lost you mind Antonio," Roderich, a siren and fairy cross breed and the designated record keeper exclaimed. "You can't be serious."

"I can and I am," Antonio spat, causing the other to flinch. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"YES!" Gilbert yelled. "For one he'd a kid-"

"Lovi's only five years younger than I am and that can be easily ignored in just a few more," Antonio replied. "He's not human, so it's not as if he'll have a human life span."

"You're right he's not human, because he a god damn Seraphim!" Gilbert snapped.

"I've made my decision Gilbert, I am claiming before all of you that Lovino is mine, that makes him untouchable."

"The other captains will be furious when they hear about this," Roderich sighed.

"Frankly I couldn't care less about the other captains opinions."

"Not even you brother's," another voice chimed in from Antonio's left. Everyone turned to looked at the tall and pale man who had walked into the room. Ivan Braginski was an intimidating man, and was in charge of being their escort for the trip back to their home that was located in a remote portion of the country hidden by several charms and barriers.

"His least of all," Antonio replied. Ivan chuckled but his air of intimidation never faded. Antonio did not like the man, he wore the face of someone with child-like innocence but was by far one the most sadistic, aside from himself, that he;d ever known.

"Hm, well the boy may not be as big of a problem as you believe," Ivan smiled and it sent a chill through Antonio.

"Care to clarify," he hissed at the taller. Ivan smiled but shook his head.

"Just a feeling." Everyone was quiet and Antonio sighed and headed for the door.

"Where the hell are you going," Gilbert called after him.

"Hm, well I'm going to get Lovino, he's probably on his way to my cabin if he's not there already," Antonio answered and cut his eyes to Gilbert, then to everyone else. "Whether any of you approve or not, it won't change anything."

But what did change things was the scene that Antonio discovered as he returned home. There was nothing but ash, and ruble, his garden was nothing but charred remains of his tomato plants. Antonio panicked and ran toward the house momentarily freezing as his stomach lurched. He leaned down and pulled out the familiar hat out from where it was trapped underneath the rubble of his home. Antonio dug through the rubble on his hands and knees until sunset only stopping when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. His heart leaped with hope and he turned meeting the gaze of Romulus Vargas.

"Lovino is dead" Romulus muttered. "My grandson is dead because of you."

* * *

Me: Okay, so how did you like the all Antonio point of view? I thought this may clear up a couple of things, plus it helps lead into the rest of the story. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter though I do think it's a bit jumpy but it kind of had to be. Anyway, this chapter is unbeta'd so I apologize for bad grammar. Anyway, next chapter is back Lovino's POV and don't forget to Review!


	6. Author's Note!

Hey readers. I really hate it when have to put up an author's note on one of my stories and I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to for this one. But my laptop is completely fried, seriously, there's no saving it. Anyway no computer no updates, but I have really nice friends and wonderful grandparent that'll let me use their computers. I was planning on updating today on this story but it doesn't look like that will happen. I guess what I'm trying to get at is that the time between updates may start being a little irregular, though I will try to update every two weeks if I can. Anyway like I said, I was going to update this weekend but I can't. I'm going to try updating sometime during my Thanksgiving weekend but I don't know how much time I'll actually have. Anyway, thanks for all the support (it honestly surprises me how much you all like this story) and please be patient and wait a bit longer for the next update.


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Okay, so it looks like I managed to get this chapter out on time. I really only have on thing to say and that is: THis chapter was such a pain! I probably rewrote this chapter a hundred times but it just wouldn't come out right. *Sigh* Well some chapters right themselves other make you feel like an idoit who couldn't write a 4th grade paper. Anyway, to answer AlexKittyCat's question in the review I tried updating at least once a week but because of my other stories it's going to be an every two week deal unless something else comes up in reality. Thanks so much for all the reviews and love for this story guys it's really surprises me how much of a success this story is. Anyway, enjoy chapter 6 and I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving.

* * *

The bedroom door opened again. Lovino rolled over and pretended to still be asleep. Bella was getting worried, she'd come in at least fifteen times today to check on him, probably under the fucking lying _bastard's _orders. It was weird though, because Lovino wasn't angry. Okay, he was a _bit_ angry. He was angry at his grandfather, and confused about why the old fucker would lie to him about so many things. It made Lovino feel nervous.

And yes, he was pissed about Antonio claiming him as his lover. That just wasn't right. Lovino had out right rejected the statement after Antonio had confessed it. Lovino winced when he remembered the hurt look that flashed across the other's face while he was throwing his tantrum. But it just wasn't right! He realizes that Antonio did it to protect him, but Lovino was a child at the time for god's sake! It was creepy, but maybe a bit touching?

Antonio had chosen to keep him safe over what his allies would have liked. It almost made him feel special. However, Lovino was still disturbed by it. He didn't want to be anyone's lover. And he didn't want to be stuck here like a helpless captive anymore, not when Feli really needed him. Lovino heard the door close and knew that Bella had left. He rolled back over and stared at the door.

Antonio had left after Lovino started panicking the other night. Bella had relayed the message that he wasn't allowed to leave the room for his own safety. The problem was that he'd had the revelation that Antonio was the only around who could help him find his brother. Lovino wasn't stupid, he new that there was no way he'd be able to find Feliciano on his own. Hell, he didn't believe that he'd even be able to make it out of the demon's little hideout here in the woods on his own. Not when they were all crawling around everywhere. And not when the majority probably hated him. He got up as quietly as he could, noting the tray of food that Bella had brought in for him before tip toeing to the door. He listened for any sounds of anyone on the other side.

When he was sure that it was completely silent he turned the knob. The door opened easily and Lovino cautiously peeked out into the hall. He was honestly a bit surprised that there really wasn't anyone there to make sure he didn't leave. "He's an idiot." Lovino muttered. He stepped into the hall and softly closed the door. The hallway was empty and from what he could see his was the only room on this hall.

Careful in keeping his steps from being to loud on the stone floor. He guessed he had been expecting something a bit different. In his mind he had envisioned that the hall would be bleak, with the dark stone floor and possibly dark brick walls. Kind of like a dungeon, oppressive. However the walls were painted a similar shade to the yellow in his, and light that hung on the wall and ceiling lit the hallway brightly. The cheerfulness didn't do anything for his paranoia and nerves though.

Taking a deep breath he turned the first corner away from his room and trying to ignore the chill of the floor that was slowly making his feet go numb with cold. He silently mused that he probably should have put on a pair of shoes from the wardrobe. _Well, in the end it's all Antonio's fault anyway,_ Lovino thought. After Lovino had asked Bella to tell Antonio that he wanted to talk to him, however she kept telling him that the bastard couldn't or wouldn't because he was to _busy_. And he still wasn't allowed to leave the room so that left him with one choice.

Find Antonio himself, headbutt him for being a jackass and demand that he help find Feliciano.

He hurried around the next corner. There were doors all lined down the hall but when he tried them he found that absolutely all of them were locked. The next hallway was similar, and so was the next, and all of the doors on the halls began to dwindle the farther he went. He wasn't exactly sure how much time passed before he was standing in front of a tall set of double-doors. They were also locked but now Lovino was at a dead-end He hadn't seen a single person,er, demon or creature roaming the halls either.

With an annoyed sigh he turned on his heels and started to back track when the handle on the door made a sound from the other side. Lovino's head snapped back and he quickly his in a small alcove nearby as Bella walked through and passed by him. She was carrying a new tray with what looked to be tea and round the corner. The door she had come through was starting to swing closed and Lovino hurried over to catch it.

Now he needed to hurry. He wanted to find Antonio before Bella had a chance to tell the demon that he'd left his room. Lovino believed Antonio's patience with him would run out soon. Yes, he and Antonio had been close when he was young and Antonio back then understood that the younger was a foul mouthed brat but it was also logical for the other to think that Lovino would have grown out of it. When it's a child it's more tolerable because they're still so young. Antonio may be mad at how he acted. Lovino believed that that was why he refused to see him, and Lovino knew that he wouldn't be happy to see that he'd disobeyed his order though it was a given that the younger would for some reason or another.

Lovino walked down the hall and let the door swing close like Bella had done. There were more doors here and the halls seemed to be wider. Art hung on the wall and but Lovino couldn't tell what the paintings were supposed to be. He eyed them, finding it weird that they were all rather dark. It gave him a troubled feeling so he quickly looked away and payed more attention to where he was going. He hadn't put much thought into finding out where Antonio was but he assumed that he'd be able to figure it out. After all, the place couldn't be that big.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with this place!" Lovino cursed loudly. It was a maze, one of those evil ones like from the story his Nonno had told him about one time that made the poor souls who wondered in lost by constantly changing and making the captive walk in circles. Lovino's bare feet had gone numb from the cold floor and he was exhausted from not just the walking but from the constant running and hiding he'd been doing. He had assumed that there were other demons and creatures here because of how spacious the building seemed to be but he hadn't expected this many!

He'd been wondering the halls for god knows how long and he was almost positive that Bella had told Antonio of him being missing by now. The small brunette was determined to find him on his own, but the demons on pretty much every turn made that difficult. He sighed and slid to the floor with his back against the wall. A small break couldn't hurt right?

Lovino looked around warily at the doors in the hall. He wasn't stupid enough to just take a nap in the middle of the hall where someone could find him, but he wasn't if the doors were even unlocked. Guess he wouldn't know if he didn't get up and find out. He stood back up and started trying knobs. On the first one an eerily familiar voice nearly gave him a panic attack.

"Who's there?" Francis's voice filtered through the wooden door, muffled but his accent was clearly definable. When the younger heard footsteps approaching on the other side he panicked and froze with his heart beat rapidly in fear. The doorknob started to turn and Lovino thought he was going to pass out when he was suddenly grabbed emitting a sharp cry that was abruptly cut off as someone covered his mouth with their hand.

"Don't move," was the only response he got from a gruff voice. Lovino heard the door open and Francis address who ever it was who had grabbed him.

"Ah, Nate, this is certainly unusual...To what do I owe this, ah, visit." Nate? That sounded familiar but Lovino could figure out why.

"Looking for my sister," Nate replied back shortly. "Seen her?"

"Ah, have you lost track of your mignon little sister again? Isn't she supposed to be in charge of peu d'amour? It is not strange to assume she is busy taking care of him."

"She should've been back by now," was the abrupt reply.

"Tsk, tsk, always the over protective brother. But you must know how difficult Antonio's little angel has been for the last few days, I hear that he hasn't even been eating!" Lovino twitched a bit at that and the hand around his mouth tightened a bit in warning. Sure Lovino had been moping and chosen to skip a meal or two in favor of sleeping off his agitation of his current situation but it was certainly wasn't gossip worthy? And where the hell was this freak getting all this information! "Is that all?"

Nate must have nodded because the door soon closed and Lovino was let go. The brunette turned around and paled a bit when he finally got a look at Nate. He was abnormally tall in Lovino's opinion, though it may be slightly biased, and his apparently gravity defying hair that seemed to stand on end only made his height even more prominent. He had a a small scar above his right eye that stretched from the top of his eyebrow to an inch before his hairline. However, despite his shocking appearance he was undoubtedly Bella's brother.

He had the same light green eyes and light blonde hair as his sister. They even seemed to have a similar face though Nate's was much more masculine that his sisters. It took Lovino a moment before he realized that he had been blatantly staring at Nate for a good while without talking while Nate glared down at him. The smaller brunette quickly averted his eyes. He felt Nate grab his arm and drag him away from Francis's door.

When Lovino was sure they were far away enough he tried to get his arm free. "Y-you can let go now, asshole," Lovino snapped. "I can walk on my own dammit, quit dragging me!" Nate immediately let go of his arm and turned around to face him with a glare that rivaled Lovino's. Lovino rubbed his slightly sore arm and ground his teeth together. "Why did you help me?"

"Got my reasons." The other replied and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you stupid?"

Lovino scowled at the other. "No I'm not fucking stupid you ass!"

"Then why are you doing something stupid?"

"What are you talking abou-" Lovino stopped and closed his mouth. "I'm just trying to find that stupid demon bastard. It's not my fault that this place is fucking maze."

"Did you have any idea of where you were going to begin with?" Lovino stayed silent making the answer that he didn't apparent. "You're stupid."

"Go to hell," Lovino snapped. "You may have helped me but I'm not gone let a bastard like you-"

"Want help," Nate offered, cutting off Lovino's rant. Lovino stared at the moment a bit shocked at the offered help. He wanted to retort with a 'no' and few curses but if he did that then he really _would_ be an idiot. The younger of the two nodded and Nate sighed. "Follow me." Lovino obeyed quietly as the tall blonde lead them down every corridor. He panicked a bit when they began to pass through groups of demon that were mingling in the halls but kept following Nate, though he may have gotten closer for safety's sake. But none of them did anything except pause their conversations and stare curiously, some slightly shocked, at him. After awhile he relaxed a bit.

"Bella hasn't reported you missing yet." Nate informed making Lovino look back at him. "She wanted my help to find you before she told Carriedo. She didn't think that you could have gotten that far." They were both quiet again.

"Is she going to get in trouble," Lovino asked. He was starting to feel a bit guilty when he thought of the possibility of the kind girl getting punished.

"Not likely," Nate replied nonchalantly. Lovino calmed down some and before he knew it Nate had stopped outside a door. Lovino ran into he back and glared at the taller for not giving him some kind of warning. Nate however didn't pay any attention to the brunette and knock on the door.

"Come in." That was Antonio's voice. Lovino silently reprimanded himself for the slight relief that hit him. No it was eagerness. Lovino felt his face heat up slightly which just got worse the longer he thought about it.

"You should ask him about the Atlas," Nate stated quietly. "And ask what a seraphim is." Lovino glanced at the other as he turned around started walking away.

"Wait where are you-"

"You're the one who wanted to see him." Nate reminded. "And asking those questions might explain a few things for you. Besides, don't you hate being the only one around here who doesn't know about the connection that they have to you?" Lovino didn't have time to reply to that as Nate continued to walk away and leaving Lovino alone. Lovino turned back to the door, taking a deep breath and wary step Lovino opened the door and walked in.

Antonio was standing up with his back turned looking down on a table covered in paper. Antonio wasn't the only one in the room though. On a couch pressed up against the wall was a white haired demon with blood red eyes that stared at him. "Toni," the albino called. Antonio glanced up at the other occupant and turned his head towards the door when the white haired demon nodded in Lovino direction. "Looks like he got loose."

Antonio's eyes widened when he saw Lovino and opened his mouth to say something but paused. "Gilbert," he finally mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, go away so you two can fuck I get it." Lovino and Antonio's face both lit up vibrant reds that had the albino snickering as he walked past Lovino and out the door.

Lovino gulped and tried his best to remember why he'd come here in the first place. "Okay you bastard-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Antonio yelled loudly enough to make everyone in the building flinch. Lovino was quickly rendered speechless and didn't reply "You are supposed to be in your room! How the hell did you get here? Dios mío, your still as stubborn as you were when you were a kid aren't you?"

"Y-you're the one who would come talk to me. Of course I was going to come hunt you dumbass down!" Lovino stated trying too build up the slight bit of anger he'd had earlier.

"I told Bella to tell you that I was-"

"Busy ignoring me because I got a little picky when I found out that I'm you mate?" Lovino accused and shot sharp glare at Antonio. "Yeah, Igot the message but I figured being a baby about wasn't going to solve anything." Antonio looked surprised for a moment but seemed to calm down, if only a little bit.

"So you wanted to talk about us being mates?" Antonio asked and his voice sounded so hopeful that he couldn't outright deny the other.

"Uh, yeah, as well as a few other things," Lovino explained and fidgeted uncomfortably. "But we can start there first, I guess."

"Okay," Antonio agreed eagerly. He leaned back against the table with his emerald eyes locked on the shorter. Lovino fidgeted some more and swallowed his nerves down.

"So what exactly is this mate and lover thing supposed to be," Lovino started off.

"Like any other lovers' relationship would be, though considering the circumstance of ours it will be a bit different. For one, I can't exactly hold you like a lover without it feeling like rape on your part," Antonio admitted and visibly saw Lovino tense. "Which is one reason why I distanced myself from you," Antonio reassured. Lovino sighed and relaxed while Antonio continued. "It's also life binding, there's no getting out of it." He paused and stared at Lovino blankly until the smaller brunette finally lifted his head. "Did you want to get out of it, Lovino?"

Lovino flinched. Antonio saying his full name in place of 'Lovi' or one the stupid nicknames the other had for him had always been a bad sign when he was younger, and now it just hurt. Lovino didn't answer right away and he mulled it over for a minute. He had come here to discuss his brother, and he thought that he had established earlier that he didn't love Antonio like that but why was he rethinking it now? He still didn't love Antonio as anything more than what he did as a child but he didn't mind having a seemingly unbreakable connection with the other either. Antonio was the only person to pay him attention and not his brother so it made Lovino feel... possessive of him. Lovino eventually shook his head.

Antonio's eyes widened and his smile was so big that it was heart-breaking and made Lovino blush. "That doesn't mean I love you!" Lovino corrected. "But I hadn't considered asking if I could get out of it and it might not be completely _horrible. _But I swear to god if you ever try to touch me I'll rip your dick off!" Lovino threatened and Antonio grimaced and nodded. He could deal with that, so long as Lovino would at least stay with he could deal with that, for little while anyway. There was something else I wanted to ask about," Lovino continued.

"And what was that?" Antonio asked curiously.

"I want you to help me find Feli."

"Your brother," Antonio sighed and Lovino nodded.

"The idiot can't get by on his own, and Lili and Vash could abandon him to save their own skins if they needed to. Okay, Lili probably wouldn't but Vash would do it if it meant that she would safe. He's to stupid and trusting, he'd probably walk right into a monster's mouth if they said something stupid like 'Could you check to see if this tooth is broken?' Or something else stupid like that." Lovino ranted and Antonio smiled.

"Lovi," he cooed and Lovino blushed while glaring at the other. "You are so cute."

"T-the hell I am bastard!" Lovino shouted while his traitorous blush deepened.

"Yes you are," Antonio argued. "You care and worry so much about your brother, it's adorable." Lovino glared at him silently. "But just to let you know, I've already been looking for him."

"You have!" Antonio nodded. "Well, have you found him?" Lovino asked eagerly crossing the room a to grab Antonio's shirt. He shook the older a little. "Is he okay? Where is he? Was he hurt? Was he alone? Did he-"

"L-Lovi calm down," Antonio stuttered. He grabbed the smaller's hand to get him to loosen his grip. When Lovino realized what he was doing he released his hold immediately. "We haven't found him," Antonio explained and his expressioned softened when he saw the worry cross over Lovino's face. "But I will, and you should know that he's still traveling with people and it looks as if they may be heading to a town not to far from here." Lovino relaxed and nodded. "I figure it may be easier to just let him reach the town and look for him there instead of trying to hunt them down in the woods. Besides, all of my subordinates in the woods are getting ready to leave."

"What?"

"We don't need to be here anymore. We searched all over the town and couldn't find the Atlas, so there's no reason to stay." Antonio paused and grabbed the younger's shoulders to make him look up. "You didn't have it either but you described it which means that you did find it." Lovino glanced away but Antonio continued. "You gave it to your brother."

"Is that the only only reason why you're looking for him," Lovino growled.

"I would be lying if I said it wasn't the main reason. But no, I'm looking for him because I knew you were either going to try and find him on your own or ask me. I'll leave some pf my men to go into the town and look for him but everyone else, including you and I are going home." Lovino frowned.

"You mean where all the monsters go during the winter?" Antonio nodded. Lovino wanted to ask more questions but Antonio started leading him toward the door.

"That's enough for today, I'll walk you back to your room and find Bella because if you here then she's panicking." Lovino felt another streak of guilt run through him and followed as Antonio walked with him down the hall. The demons that had stared at him when he'd walked with Nate kept their eyes averted this time and acted as though they weren't seeing anything. "Since you don't have any actual possesion with you I'll just have Bella pack you enough clothes for the trip."

"How long is it going to be," Lovino asked as he frowned aty the floor.

"It's very long but since it's in the warmer season for once we should be able to make it the in a little over a month."

"A month!" Lovino exclaimed. Antonio chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, but Lovi it usually takes two because we move slower when it's cold, so that's actually really good time." Antonio wrapped his arm around his waist and Lovino blushed.

"B-bastard! what did I tell you earlier! I swear to god-"

"But Lovi, you would be more upset if I carried you!" Antonio defended himself. "I used to do it all the time when you were younger so can't I at least do this? I'm not doing anything bad right?" Lovino grumbled to himself quietly but didn't say anything else. And no he didn't feel a slightly pleasant electric feeling that made him feel warm and blush.

* * *

Me: In my opinion this chapter is a lot shorter than what I had originally written and completely different. Seriously, I changed everything from what I originally wrote. It wasn't because it as particularly bad it just felt like it fir wrong with the story. I'm not saying I'm completely happy with it now but I kind of resign myself to the fact that it wasn't going to feel perfect no matter what. Whatever, hopefully next chapter is better and there will definitely be more Francis and Gilbert in the next chapter! I believe that it is time for Lovino to properly meet Antonio's friends! :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless and will review. Thanx for reading.

P.S. I now see exactly what some of you mean about the spelling errors and stuff and I really try to catch them all and eventually will fix them so please overlook my horrible grammar and spelling for now.


	8. Chapter 7

Me:Short chapter is short but be happy I updated.

* * *

After his escape routine, Lovino's door was locked. The only people who came in were Bella and Antonio, though he wouldn't stay long. He usually just came and ate dinner with Lovino really, but it was nice because they talked. It was mostly embarrassing stuff from a few years ago but Lovino found that he liked remembering the past.

Bella spent a lot more time with him as well. Instead of just coming in to do a few chores and bringing Lovino food she stayed and talked with him. He had gotten one hell of a lecturing after Antonio had brought him back to his room. Lovino was starting to question if the girl was really human because during her scolding she seemed to be more terrifying than any demon in the whole place. However, he could see that he had honestly worried her and it made him feel lower than dirt. Lovino promised that he wouldn't leave his room without permission again.

He learned a bit more about her, like how she and her brother ended up here and why they hadn't left yet. It seemed that Bella actually liked it here and her brother wouldn't leave her despite his hatred for Antonio and everyone else. Lovino hadn't seen Nate since he'd helped the younger and hearing how much he hated Antonio only confused him more when he thought about how Nate had shown him the way to Antonio's office.

Lovino didn't say anything about it though. With everything going on at the moment he honestly didn't need another thing to worry about. He was still worried about Feliciano but he'd been able to relax some after his talk with Antonio. It wasn't just his missing brother that was plaguing his mind though. He'd been thinking over all the lies that his Nonno had told him. He wanted to figure out why he wouldn't just tell Lovino and Feliciano the truth, especially when the older knew that he was reaching his final days.

He wanted to know why the Atlas was so important and what a seraphim was. He knew it had something to do with him but he just couldn't work up the courage to ask anyone about it. Lovino sighed from his seat by his table and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. Maybe he'd try to ask Antonio during the trip.

Crap, he'd almost forgotten about the trip. Antonio had told him that they would be leaving the next morning and Lovino still wasn't happy about the idea of leaving his brother behind. Bella however had been ecstatic. She'd been busily packing clothes for Lovino, more than he thought he'd actually need, and had been going on and on about things that she wanted to do when she got there.

Lovino usually tuned her out when she got like this because he didn't really know what she was talking about. Lovino sometimes grumbled to himself about how she was just way to happy about going to Demon Capital. She had frowned at him and told him that he wouldn't understand until he saw everything for himself. Then she left him alone in his room to stare at the ceiling in boredom until he felt tired enough to go to sleep.

In the end he didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

Lovino groaned as a headache that had developed during the night increased every time Bella opened and shut a drawer or the wardrobe. Bella _was _trying to be quiet, she'd even brought him some medicine, but it hadn't kicked in yet. It also tasted like barf so Lovino didn't actually take the full dose.

"Master Lovin-"

"You don't have to call me that Bella," Lovino sighed as he forced himself to sit up. "It's bad enough that I can't keep you from doing stuff that I am perfectly capable of doing on my own, like running my own bath or getting my own clothes. The last thing I want is to be called master." Bella smiled and nodded.

"Okay then Lovino," Bella started again. "I've finished packing your things, all that's left for you to do is get dressed," she pointed to a set of clothes that were laid on the table, "and then someone will escort you to where everyone will be leaving from."

"Who?" Lovino questioned. He paused before cautiously asking, "Will it be your brother Nate?" Bella shook her head no.

"Of course not! Master Carriedo-" Lovino pouted.

"You don't have to call him master either Bella!" Lovino huffed. "Just call him Antonio or tomato bastard. Or Carriedo like Nate does." Bella shook her head.

"I simply can't do that Lovino, besides, I don't mind it. Anyway, it definitely won't be Nate to escort you, Master Carriedo doesn't trust my brother any more than my brother trusts him. They both detest each other quite a lot." Lovino nodded and sighed. "If I had to guess it would probably be Master Gilbert or Master Francis."

"Fuckface! Hell no! I'm don't want that perverted fairy anywhere near me!" Lovino exclaimed. Bella laughed.

"Master Francis is quite the, um, _opportunistic_ type but he won't lay a hand on anyone who's claimed." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Opportunistic isn't what I would say," Lovino muttered. "Man-whore or is more accurate." Bella laughed again but headed for the door.

"Well whoever it is, please try to behave around them." Bella pleaded and waited for Lovino's reluctant agreement before disappearing out the door. Sighing, Lovino got out of bed to get the clothe's that his blonde friend had laid out for him. It was a pair of dark brown shorts that came to his knees, a pair of sandals, and a white shirt that was supposed to be sleeveless and tie around at the back of his head.

He frowned. The shorts and sandals he was okay with, but the shirt seemed to...girly. Why couldn't she have just picked out a normal shirt? Lovino really didn't want to wear it, so he walked to wardrobe hoping that there would be something still left in it. There was, unfortunately it was mostly the pastel colored clothes. Lovino growled and started pulling everything out to look at. Was one normal shirt really too much to ask for? After dragging out countless pink, blue, and yellow colored clothes he finally managed to find one red shirt.

It was a bit small but it looked like it would still fit his slim figure will so he slipped off his sleep shirt and pulled it on. He changed into the shorts and was just slipping on the sandals when someone knocked on the door. "On my way," Lovino called. He paused as he passed the bookcase. He figured that he might as well grab one to entertain himself with if this trip was really going to be a month-long. Lovino grabbed the largest one he could reach, which happened to be a slightly worn leather-bound book, before continuing to the door. He really hoped that it wasn't going to be that creepy fairy and he even breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a head of white hair instead of blonde.

Then Lovino registered the unnerving and unnatural ruby, red eyes. This was the asshole who had been in Antonio's office. The albino grinned at Lovino showing off a set of long and narrow fangs. The fucker just got creepier by the second.

"Hi brat," He sneered making his grin seem a bit more malicious. Lovino scowled at him. "Aw, what? Not happy to see me?"

"I don't even know who the fuck you are," Lovino deadpanned. This seemed to offend him, or at least Lovino thought he looked offended but he could have been playing it up.

"Did you seriously say you don't know who the awesome me is? Wow, Toni's not kidding when he talks about how clueless you are!" Toni? Antonio? What was that jerk doing calling Lovino clueless behind the younger's back. The albino noticed that he'd struck a nerve and chuckled. "Well I guess I'll enlighten you and tell you that I am the great Gilbert Beldsmitch, Antonio's second in command and the deadliest Naga that you will ever meet!" Lovino paled. Naga's were known for their viciousness and cruelty. When in their human form they seem harmless to their prey, but Naga liked to play with their victims before they kill them with an acidic venom that numbed the hapless fool while the Naga drained them of their life force. Sometime Naga would even morph into their serpent forms to crush the bones of whoever they managed to capture.

Gilbert noticed his pale face and laughed. "I'm guessing you know a bit about my kind right? Good, then you'll know not to piss me off." God he had an annoying laugh, but Lovino kept his mouth shut and simply waited for the taller to finish. "Okay, okay," he chuckled. "Enough goofing off brat, Toni's probably waiting for us so move it." Gilbert grabbed Lovino's arm and shoved him forward, nearly making the other fall. Lovino glared at him over his shoulder but Gilbert only grinned back.

It only took him a moment before Lovino realized that there was something wrong with this scenario. "Aren't you the one who's supposed to show _me_ the way," Lovino grumbled. Gilbert blinked and it seemed that Lovino managed to stop that egotistical aura that was just pouring from him momentarily. He scratched his head and awkwardly stepped in front of Lovino. Lovino let a smirk cross over his lips and a triumphant glint lit up in his eyes. Gilbert glanced back and noticed the brunette's expression and scowled at him.

"Don't act so uppity, brat," he sneered but continued leading Lovino through doors and down hallways.

"Or you'll what?" Lovino retorted. Gilbert's arm shot out and gripped his shirts collar. Lovino gasped as his feet left the ground and he was held in the air. However he didn't move to actually harm Lovino.

"You know what, if you weren't Antonio's mate I would have snapped your neck the second I saw you." Gilbert hissed. "Do you have any idea how hated you are by most of the people here? Actually, I'm sure you don't, and what's hilarious is that you don't even know why!"

"Shut it bastard," Lovino cursed, despite that ever faithful voice in his head that pleaded with him to just shut the fuck up for once. "I know you all hate me. Otherwise that tomato bastard wouldn't have needed to protect me, my grandfather created a lot of hell for you and probably wiped out about half of you am I right? Or was it more?" Lovino sneered.

Gilbert's ruby eyes flashed in anger. "Is that all you think it's about? I almost feel sorry for you but you're to much of brat," Gilbert growled. "I feel sorry for Toni the most because now he's stuck with you! You do realize that he could have had anyone right? Certainly someone better than a snotty little brat like yourself! I was furious when he told me he picked you as his mate. I wasn't mad because he didn't pick another demon but because he picked someone who would cause him nothing but trouble that it couldn't even be laughable!"

Lovino stared at him. He couldn't say anything. He didn't want to. Gilbert just held him up from the ground and eventually the anger on his face cleared. There was a brief flicker of something in his eyes, regret? He didn't say anything though, but he did put Lovino back down. "Come on, I don't have all day." They walked in silence until they got outside. The sun was bright and Lovino took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. It was so much better than being in his stuffy room.

"Hey brat," Gilbert mumbled and Lovino slowly turned his head in the albino's direction. "Listen, about what I said, well, uh, you see Naga's can get blinded by one emotion, which is kind of why we're known for being vicious. Anyway, what I said, Antonio doesn't think that about you. I still don't know if you would be worthy of being my awesome friend's awesome mate, but well, Antonio has been happier than I've seen him in years so you can't actually be all that bad. But you definitely have an irritating quality about you."

Lovino stared at the albino for a moment. "Are you bipolar?" Lovino asked completely serious and Gilbert laughed. Yep, definitely bipolar.

"Of course not brat! The awesome me is just awesome enough to know when he should apologize, even if it is to an asshole like you." Gilbert smiled at Lovino who looked at him warily before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you fucking psychotic snake," the smaller muttered. He did calm down a bit. He hadn't liked the thoughts that had constructed themselves from Gilbert's words. Lovino was used to people not liking him, so he didn't give a flying fuck about what Gilbert or any of the other demons here thought about him. It was the image of him being a burden to Antonio that scared him. He was the only person who liked him and so it would be bad if he suddenly hated Lovino too. Lovino supposed that Bella liked him well enough and they were friends now, which now that he thought about it was a bit of a shock, but it wasn't really the same.

"Lovi~!" Lovino groaned but he had an unmistakable blush on his face.

"I told you to quit calling me that you tomato bastard!" Lovino shouted as the demon hurried over. He smiled and ignored Lovino's comment.

"It sure took you a long time Lovi." Lovino glared at the ground to hide his red face, so he didn't notice the sharp glance that Antonio gave Gilbert. "Ah, I guess it doesn't matter," he mumbled. He smiled again just as Lovino looked up and quickly grasped the younger's arm and proceeded to drag him over toward the fucking _hundreds_ of demons that were all getting organized and ready to leave. There beasts, the same one that had attacked his town, being chained up or being lead like normal cattle into animal carts. Others were being rode like the horses that demons were already getting on.

Lovino moved instinctively closer to Antonio as he met the gaze of one of the beast handlers. The handler glared at Lovino. Antonio's hand wrapped protectively over Lovino's shoulder and he shot a dark glare with acidic green eyes at the handler. He led Lovino away and they eventually arrived at a beautiful white and brown mare.

"This is Ana, I've had her since she was a colt. She's the sweetest horse in the world and the fastest one that we have." Antonio exclaimed with a proud glimmer in his eyes. Ana angled her head toward Lovino who flinched back. Antonio chuckled and held him by his shoulders as Ana moved her head closer and sniffed at his head. "She wants you to pet her."

Lovino glanced at the horse nervously before laying a tentative hand on her nose. She snorted and lowered her head a bit more so that Lovino could reach her scalp. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. Lovino was so preoccupied with the mare in front of him that he didn't notice Antonio's radiant smile above him. Lovino yelped when he was suddenly lifted into the air though.

"What the hell bastard!"

Antonio laughed as he carefully helped Lovino onto the two person saddle. "I'm just helping you up Lovi!" Lovino scowled but to Antonio it looked like a cute pout. The smaller's glare deepened when he saw the other's smile widen.

"Tch, whatever," Lovino mumbled. He blinked and then frowned. "Wait, you're not riding on her to are you?"

"Of course I am Lovi! She's my horse after all, and I don't think you know how to ride on a horse by yourself."

"What makes you think that bastard!" Lovino snapped, pridefully glaring at the other. "As a matter of fact I do know! Feli wanted to know how to ride one so I learned so I could teach him!" Antonio smiled at him curiously.

"Who taught you then Lovi?"

"No one," Lovino sneered. " I taught myself!"

Antonio's eyes widened. "Impressive, so then after you learned then you taught Feli?"

Lovino frown and shook his head. "One of the horses got spooked when I went to teach him and he's been scared of them ever since." It had pissed Lovino off to. He'd been too small to get on by himself so he'd fallen at least a hundred times. Then when it got to the actual moving he'd about had a heart-attack but he'd learned. When Feli had said he didn't want to learn anymore, though Lovino found it frustrating, he didn't get mad at his brother. Antonio smiled sympathetically.

"Well, at least you tried Lovi. And it's good to know how to ride one anyway so, in the end it's not like it was worthless right?" Lovino glanced at Antonio while he got on Ana as well.

"I guess you're right," he mumbled.

* * *

Me: Okay people, sorry that this chapter is so short but I knew I had to update soon and I've been busy lately with school and stuff. Luckily Christmas break is coming up in two days so I might be updating again sometime this week. But I make no promises. Anyway, This chapter was mainly a bit of fluff with some attention being directed toward other characters (ie Bella and Gilbert). Anyway, Review because I deserve it for staying up late and updating even though I have a Calculus exam tomorrow. And pardon grammar and spelling mistakes.

To SniperAmber (if you even read the author notes): thanx for all your help and critisim and I just wanted to assure you that the last chapter I simply intended it as _reminder_ that Antonio has deeper feelings for Lovino than Lovino had first realized. I do see why it can be mistaken as what you described and I'll probably have to rewrite that scene a bit to make it clearer. Thank you for pointing it out for me :).


	9. Beta Notice

Dear Readers,

Due to my time away in college, I was unable to concentrate on doing Beta work on my dear friend's stories. I apologize greatly for my absence, as my absence has also caused Lemon to neglect her writing and impose a horrendous hiatus upon you all. Again, I offer my deepest apologies for allowing her to slip from her writing schedule. As summer has arrived, I will work to edit all of the stories and to keep Lemon writing throughout these next few months. I also have the wonderful news that she will be joining me for the next college term, where I will be able to keep a close eye on her and ensure that all of your patient waiting will be met with quicker chapters and more stories. There are a great number of stories that she has in the works, so please know there will be much to come from now on. I will make sure of it.

Thank you for your time,

Ophelia Hall


	10. Chapter 8

Me: I'm not even going to try and explain anything about not having updated when I said I was because frankly I don't have one and it wouldn't make some of you any less mad ^^' . I just finished my last day of high school and have finally graduated, and _I'M FINALLY FREE! FREE I TELL YOU!_...Sorry. Anyway, I've finally found some free time to update so here you go. This chapter is mostly fluff with just enough plot to get you all through to the next chapter. Btw, thank you to all of you wonderful readers that have favorited and followed and stuck with this story despite my impromptu hiatus. ( I should've already warned you all that my hiatuses pop out of nowhere and can span either days, weeks, or as you know months-Again sorry. Hopefully no more will happen anytime soon.)

* * *

Lovino loved horse ridding. When he had started learning he thought that he hated it and was only going to do it for Feli but he found that he really enjoyed it. If he had to guess about why then he would have to say the speed was what he like. It had a...freeing kind of feeling to it. It was fun, but his family never had a horse. The horses he had use to learn how to ride were the Liberto's. They were horrible at remembering to lock the stable doors at night so as long as he was quiet, Lovino could sneak out one of the horses.

They eventually did figure out that he was sneaking in though thanks to him forgetting to put up one of the grooming brushes. Mr. Liberto, the sour asshole that he was, was instantly suspicious and ended up staying in the barn and catching Lovino. After that not only did he make sure to lock the stable from then on but he spread word to _everyone _else that Lovino was going around trying to mooch off of the animals and crops that they worked so hard to take care of. Some people put a second lock on their things.

The Zwingli's were the only one's to take Lovino's side afterwards but that was mainly due to Feliciano explaining what happened to Lili. Even after they found out they didn't immediately stick up for Lovino until he started getting blamed for 'missing items'. Obviously their first choice was to gang up on Lovi but Vash knew who the real culprit was and managed to convince everyone else in town to finally back off. The Zwingli's offered their one horse for Lovi to use to teach Feli but that obviously didn't work once he got scared.

Lovino frowned silently as he remembered the looks that he got for a good month. They had been colder than usual. He was brought out of his thoughts as a tanned hand poked his cheek. Growling Lovino swatted at it. Antonio chuckled and simply tried to poke his cheek again.

"Knock it off bastard!" Lovino snapped, leaning away from the hand.

"But you're frowning, Lovi. What's wrong?" Antonio asked with a smile but the concern was clear as day in his eyes.

"I always frown," Lovino reminded him. "What the hell makes you think something is wrong?" Lovino was honestly curious. He knew his default expression was a frown. Actually, compared to how much he usually scowled and glared, frowning was his happy expression.

"Because with you usual frown, right here is relaxed," one of his hands let go of Ana's reigns to poke the space between the younger's eyebrows. "You get a wrinkle here when you're worried or upset about something," he continued to explain quietly. "You had it when you were younger to and it always used to bother me. A kid shouldn't have a worry wrinkle."

"Fuck you," Lovino mumbled but subconsciously brought a hand up to rub the spot that Antonio had pointed out. Antonio's free arm wrapped around Lovino's midsection in brief one-armed hug.

"Come on, Lovi. Something's bothering right? You should know by now that you can tell me.' Antonio persuaded hopefully. Lovino remained quiet for a moment. What was bothering him? He'd felt odd for a while now. Well, actually it was obvious. This whole situation bothered him. A year ago he'd simply been the town menace that was only put up with because of his soldier grandfather. But now?

Well for one his Nonno was dead. His baby brother that he was supposed to protect was now separated from him without any proof to show that he was alright. And the real reason that the town was even in need of being protected was because his family and that Atlas thing were here. What was it? There was also that there was another role that Lovino played here that everyone else seemed to know about. Why not him? What was a seraphim? He wanted answers, he hated not knowing but he feared of what those things meant for him as well.

Antonio finally sighed behind him and sulked. Lovino was ignoring him and that little worrying wrinkle was back between his eyes. He had hoped that he may be able to prevent Lovino from having to worry about anything anymore. That was, of course, unrealistic. Trouble and worries occurred everywhere in life and no matter how minor or major, they would exist.

"Only just reunited yet you are already so attached to him, Toni. However, I'd also loved to be as attached as possible to him myself." Lovino's body tensed while Antonio laughed.

"Francis, I was wondering where you had run off to. I haven't seen you for the past few days, Gil was bored without you. I had to listen to him complain because you weren't there to argue with him. Lovino peeked over from the corner of his eye at the blonde fairy.

"Hon, of course you missed me as well? But alas, I have so much love to give, I must spread it! Unfortunately that requires me to take a break from you and Gilbert. But I must confess I wish I would've had the chance to spread some of my love to that darling angel of yours," Francis's blue eyes leered over at Lovino making the brunette want to vomit. Even being looked at by the creep made him feel gross.

"In your dreams you perverted fuckface, " Lovino grumbled and tried to use Antonio as visual blockade to keep the faerie's eyes from him.

"Hon, why yes indeed. However, I would never really lay a hand on you knowing the you're Toni's. I Just wish I had laid eyes upon you first." Lovino looked back over at him and frowned.

"So what you're a pedophile on top of being a pervert, because you do realize that I wasn't even ten yet when this bastard apparently _claimed_ me," Lovino shot at the blonde. Francis actually cringed at that at and frowned, Lovino didn't know if it was wrong or not, but he felt nice sense of satisfaction from seeing it. However, Antonio pouted behind him.

"Are you calling me a pedophile to then Lovi?"

"No," the brunette admitted. Relief hit Antonio, he had been slightly worried about Lovino thinking that about him. "You're just a dumb-ass." Antonio could live with that. He smiled brightly. Lovino noticed and glared. "That's not a compliment bastard!"

* * *

For two weeks they had done nothing but move and when it got to dark to travel they set up a temporary camp and sleep until day break. Lovino was less than happy about the early wake up calls especially after the first time he fell asleep on Antonio while they were riding Ana. He'd woken up later to the more than embarrassing teasing of the other two members of the Idiot trio. No wait, the 'Bad-Touch Trio'. Both Gilbert and Francis had corrected him on that. In return Lovino had pointed out how easy it would be to push them both under the moving carts.

He was thankful that he and Antonio got the biggest tent, even if they had to share t with each other. Lovino had his own cot too, though it seemed Antonio had been a little put out by his relief. But again, the waking up at the crack of dawn made Lovino less than happy. And also less than nice. It didn't take but about six days for Lovino to become snappy and moody enough for everyone to leave him alone. Antonio seemed to be the only one able to speak to him without Lovino immediately snapping at him. Although it would only be for a second before the older's voice wore on his nerves.

But now they'd remained in the same place for three days and no one had told him why. Bella had come by and played cards with him to keep the boredom from eating him alive. He assumed it was to make sure he didn't run off anywhere too. Antonio still shared a tent with him, but by the time he crept back in Lovino was asleep, and when Lovino woke up he was gone leaving nothing but a set of messy sheets for Bella to straighten. Not tonight though. It was almost midnight of their fourth day when Lovino cornered the older.

"Where the fuck have you been." Let it be noted that he slapped himself later on for sounding like a pissed of spouse, wait, technically he was. Fuck whatever. Antonio jumped about six feet in the air.

"Dios mio, Lovi. You scared me," Antonio complained, followed by a loud yawn as he proceeded to stripping off his coat. Lovino blushed as he continued to undress and turned away with an embarrassed squeak. The bastard chuckled. "I'm surprised you're still up."

"Because your dumb ass won't show up when I'm awake." Lovino stated.

"Aw, Lovi, have you been missing me?" Antonio inquired teasingly but with a slightly hopeful tone that made Lovino squirm uncomfortably. In the end he ignored the question all together.

"How long are we staying here? I thought you said we had to hurry and get there." Not that Lovino wasn't enjoying being able to sleep in.

"We're waiting on the guide."

"The guide?" Lovino questioned while risking a peek back at Antonio when he heard the other cot creek, relieved to see Antonio in his sleeping clothes and already covered up with the cot's sheets.

"Si, usually he shows up to the camp and we set off the next day. However, since we started this journey back without any earlier notification we've had to come this far on our own. However this is as far as we can go without him with us."

"Why is that? Don't you do this every winter? And didn't you just get back anyway? Why can't you just make the trip from memory now?" Lovino quizzed, confused by all the ins and outs that seemed unnecessary to him.

"Because the door moves." Lovino blinked.

"What?"

"When the capital was first constructed it was inside of a realm that a demon clan created. The entrance to the realm moves all the time and only a guide I _from_ the capital will know where we need to be to go through. The true length of our traveling depends on where an entrance will shows up and how long it will stay in one place long enough for us to get to it." Antonio explained. He smiled a bit when he noticed he'd gained Lovino full attention.

"So a guide can predict where it will show up." He summarized. Antonio shook his head.

"No, he's simply told where by the demon clan that originally constructed the capitol's realm and entrance."

"Oh," Lovino hummed.

"Was that the only thing you wanted to know?" Antonio asked. Lovino opened his mouth to say yes but paused. Actually this was the first time he and Antonio had been by themselves without any chance of someone suddenly drawing his attention away.

"No," Lovino admitted slowly. Antonio raided a brow and rolled over to look at the younger. He sat up on his elbows when he noticed the wrinkle back on the younger's forehead.

"Lovi?" Lovino didn't answer, he was busy carding through the questions he'd been wanting to ask but kept dismissing. He supposed one stood out above the rest.

"What is the Seraphim's Atlas and what do I actually have to do with it?"

* * *

Me: Now I'm not particularly fond of cliff hangers and they usually make me as a reader want to punch my computer screen. However as a writer they are so much fun :3. The next chapter will, hopefully, be up about a week from now. Maybe sooner if I decide to make it shorter than I intend. Anyway, thanx for reading and please review to let me know you all don't completely hate me. :)

P.S. My beta is finally getting back into fixing my many errors in my stories so if you go back and read a chapter and the wording is different you have her to thank and/or complain to. Give her some time though because she's got a busy life of her own.


End file.
